My Heart Belongs to An Emapth
by VMIH930
Summary: If, you did read Hearts of Fire my older story. This story is in reverse. A Jasper and Bella love story. Alice is suing Jasper and he hires Bella as his lawyer and he doesn't know it is the Bella he knew. He gets surprise of his life seeing her. Alice hid truth from Jasper that Bella is his true mate. Bella is already a vampire in this story and a leader to Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

**Make note to all my followers. This is a new story revamped from an old story of mine, Hearts of Fire, only in reverse. I am changing the dialogue in this new story to a Bella and Jasper love story. There will be some parts of dialogue in Hearts of Fire in this new story. Just making a change that is all. Bree and Riley and the other make believe characters; will not be in the story as well. This story will not be Bella and Garrett love story. **

**So, if you did follow, Hearts of Fire, you should like this story in reverse. Just that Jasper and Bella are the key players in this one.**

**There will be a lot of Edward and Alice bashing in this new story. So be aware! **

**Please check out my other stories. My Dead Heart Beats Again, From Earthquake to Tsunami to Finding Love, Better the Second Time Around and Finding Love in Aftermath of Battle.**

**I've no beta for this story. Any mistakes are my own please be gentle. **

**Higginbotham is Renee maiden name. I decided to use her last name as Bella's last name as a cover for the vampire world. Dwyer was a little too out there for Jasper to recognize that name. I did use Dwyer as Bella's last name in original story in hearts of fire. The original story Alice sued Garrett. Jasper is being sued by Alice this time. In the original story Bella changes Emma to save her life from an auto accident. Emma and Jasper found out that they were true mates. This time it will be Angela and Dennis from an auto accident. Bella saves their lives. Jasper and Bella will be true mates.**

**There will be some of plots in this story like it did in Hearts of fire, only characters change and dialogue in chapters. But some of the twist to this story will be different. Edward will cause trouble for couple and he will kidnap someone and Alice, Carlisle and Esme will get punished so be aware.**

**Please let me know if, you want me to continue the story or not. This is just a recap from the old story of mine to what the new story is all about.**

**My Heart Belongs to An Empath**

**By: Vmih930**

**Prologue**

**Bella's side **

Bella is a lawyer and she is friends with Peter and Charlotte. Laurent and Victoria are friends with Bella as well. They all live in Aspen, Colorado. Laurent and Victoria live with Bella. Peter and Charlotte, they live up the road from Bella. Bella took over for Jenks. He passed away four years ago. She is known as, Isabella Higginbotham, Attorney at Law, for vampire world. She goes by, Isabella Swan Attorney at Law, for the humans.

Yes! She is already a vampire in this one. Aro did change her after; she was attacked over five years ago. Bella is quiet gifted; she is mental and physical shield. She can expand her shields out to three hundred miles. She became a leader to vampire world in the good old U.S.A. There is a secret in Volturi that no one is to know that she is fourth leader. They all think she is one of the guard's, spying on vampires in new world. The only ones who know are the kings. You see over a year ago, the Volturi have required, a seer in their midst. Her name is Stephanie. She has knowledge about Bella in the new world. Bella knows about Stephanie. Bella only comes in every six months to Italy. She speaks often to kings over the phone.

The Volturi are aware that Bella knew about the Cullen's. Cullen's did expose their secret to Bella. They will receive punishment in due time. Bella hasn't received a word from the Cullen's during those eight years. She knows where they are located. Bella doesn't want to have anything to do with the Cullen's ever again. The only ones she truly misses are Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. Bella knew that they were sincere to her out of the family. Emmett treated her like a sister. Jasper and Rosalie didn't want her. They spoke the truth to Bella about how they felt about her. Bella doesn't blame Jasper for the attack on her birthday. Bella thought, she had a sister in, Alice and a mother and father figure in Carlisle and Esme. They never said their goodbyes to her.

Edward was her first love. He shattered her world and she got over him. She did move on with her life.

Her father knows about shape-shifters and vampires. Charlie is friends with, Volturi, Peter, Charlotte, Laurent and Victoria. Angela and her husband Dennis work for Bella at her law firm. Victoria and Laurent are in private detective business. Victoria and Laurent are true mates. Peter owns his auto restorative business and Charlotte is a practicing, Physiologist in Aspen.

It has been eight years since, the Cullen's departure from, Forks and out of Bella's life. Bella's life is wonderful. She has made something of herself and her life. She is happy. But, things will change for sure. Just around the corner a southern gentleman walks back into her life. What she doesn't know? Jasper is her true mate.

**Jasper's Side**

It has been eight years since, the incident from Bella's birthday party. That Jasper nearly attacks Bella. He stills feels bad for the attack. Alice and Jasper divorce over eight years ago. Alice had a secret, she knew that Bella is Jasper's true mate. She hid that truth from Jasper. Jasper finally, leaves the Cullen's for good. He moves to Houston. He sits and mopes around and he does nothing in his life. He rarely goes out except to hunt. He doesn't even talk to his friend and closest confidant Peter. He knows Pete and Charlotte live in Aspen. That they moved there over three years ago.

He doesn't speak to Carlisle and Esme that were parental figures, for him. He does speak over the phone to Emmett and Rose. Jasper does love them both. Emmett and Rose they moved to Gatlinburg, Tennessee. That is where Emmett's home town is. Rose cannot stand being around Alice or Carlisle and Esme anymore. Alice is living with Cullen's in their home in Maine. He does know that Edward is living in the UK at one of Carlisle's homes there. After the birthday incident he took off for Europe. That was over eight years ago. He hasn't come back to the family.

Jasper had to hide his assets from Alice. Alice finds out about some of his assets. She plots to sue Jasper for a piece of the pie. Jasper gets summons that he is being sued for those assets. He doesn't want her to have any of it. He already gave her one- hundred million dollars in the divorce settlement. Not a penny more in his thoughts. Peter sent him a card through the mail. It has Isabella Higginbotham Attorney at Law. Jasper looks at the card and her phone number and he makes the call. What he doesn't know? That Isabella Higginbotham Attorney at Law is actually, Bella. He doesn't know that, Alice hid the truth about, Bella being his true mate. Does Pete's Yoda tell him? Will shit hit the fan? Once he finds out. Wait and see!


	2. Chapter 2

**I like to thank Rachael my beta for all of her hard work going over this story.**

**I like to thank all the old and new followers to this story. Enjoy your day.**

**A/N All chapters are being re-edited and posted. **

**Chapter One**

**Bella POV**

Today is my birthday and I've turned twenty five. It is hard to believe that over eight years ago, was the fiasco at my eighteenth birthday party. Alice insisted on throwing for me. I told her that I didn't want a damn party. Did she listen to me? No, the stupid bitch didn't. Then, I got that stupid paper cut and my party went to hell. Everyone in the Cullen family, made a mad exodus out of Forks right after the party. Edward dumped me on the forest ground, like I was a piece of trash. He told me, he didn't love me, that I was a distraction for his kind. He told me, he didn't want me and my tears spilled over my cheeks. He gave me one last kiss goodbye and he left. Like a stupid idiot! I followed him and got lost. That is where Sam found me several hours later. My body was cold and chilled to the bone. Sam brought me back to my house where a worried Charlie and half the town were waiting for my return. That day I wished I could crawl in a hole and hide. I was so embarrassed to be stared at by half of the town's people.

It did take me some time to get over break-up between Edward and myself. But, I got over his sorry ass. Jacob helped me to get over Edward. We rode our bikes together. I started to hang out at the reservation. Jacob met Laura two years later, after I left for college. Laura is the girl he imprinted on. I didn't date any of the guys in high school. I did move on with my life though. The only thing that I concentrated on was my studies in high school. My grade point average was a 4.0 and I graduated with high honors. I got a full ride scholarship to Yale. My goal then, was to become a lawyer. After, tragedy hit; my mother Renee and her husband Phil came for my graduation. The day after, they were on their way to SeaTac airport to catch their flight to Florida. They both died in a car accident. It took me awhile to get over the loss of them.

During my second term in college, my life took a turn for worse. I went jogging one day around the campus park, in October at night. I was attacked by an unknown vampire and he almost drained me dry. My body was covered in bruises and my ribs were cracked. Then, out of nowhere, a vampire in a cloak came towards me. He picked me up and ran with me in his arms. I heard growls and screeching noises in the background. There were other vampires, in the area and they also had on black cloaks. They were following behind us. The vampire carrying me bit my neck and both of my wrists. That is when the pain and fire began. I remember the bite that James gave me, it felt the same way. Before, I knew it; I was in a castle in Volterra, Italy being turned into a vampire. I woke up from the change and I was faced by three kings. I vividly remember them, in the painting in Carlisle's study. They introduce themselves as Aro, Marcus and Caius. Later on, I received the introductions from the others in castle as their guards.

Aro confessed to me. It was him that changed me and they disposed of the vampire who did this to me. I thanked him for saving my life. Charlie did too. Aro let my dad come and visit me during those months. It was surprising he allowed it. I didn't want my dad thinking that I died. I trained for months to become part of the guard. Jane worked with me on both of my shields; my mental and physical shield.

My dad and Sue Clearwater got married two years after my mother and Phil was killed. My father found out about werewolves and vampires. He knows what the Cullen's were. And I explained to Aro, Caius and Marcus that my dad knows everything. He can be trusted with the secret. I believe that is why Aro allowed him to know that his daughter didn't die and he was allowed to see me. My father became a father figure for Volturi. Charlie told them to stop feeding off the innocent and go after, hard criminals in society and that they will not be missed. Sure enough, Volturi did make the change.

The Volturi were impressed by my control over my bloodlust. They allowed me to feed on animals. Somehow, the smell of human blood made me nauseated. I went on a couple of mission's right after my training, to wipe out the Romanian coven. It turned out a success.

Aro allowed me to return home to finish up college and become a lawyer. I started to fall in love with the Volturi. They were like my family. I graduated law school three years later. I had a lot to make-up for from being gone all those months. I remained as a guard to the Volturi. I was called out from time to time to go on missions. Things got so bad here in America with uncontrollable vampires, they made me fourth leader over three years ago. No one in the guard knows about my position. Our other guards think that, I am spying on vampires which are breaking our laws here. Aro, Marcus and Caius have faith in my judgment to serve out their sentences and punish those that break our laws. I've killed many vampires without a blink of an eye. I have many informants over America and in Canada to tell me what is going on with other vampires.

Three years ago I meet Peter and Charlotte; they were in a bar in Mexico. I went after a wanted vampire for breaking our laws. His name was Benito. Peter and Charlotte were at that same bar wanting to kill the bastard. We all agreed that Benito had to go. All three of us ganged up on him and killed him. Ever since then we became very close friends. One day Peter came knocking at my door. I was living in the Houston area at the time. We, as the Volturi, were trying to get a handle on Maria's army. She was out of control. Maria was living south of the border of Texas and Mexico at the time. I got the shock of my life when, Peter showed up with, Victoria and Laurent at my front door. I thought she was there to revenge her mate's death by killing me.

Peter explained to me, that James was never Victoria's mate and she found out that Laurent is her true mate. We became friends. Peter's psychic ability told him, that Victoria is an ancestor from my mother's side of the family. She likes me to call her Aunt V. Ever since then I've called her that. She joined Maria's army and she escaped her over forty years ago. Peter and Charlotte knew Victoria. She served in Maria's army at the same time Peter and Charlotte did. It was several years later that she meet James and he was with Laurent. She thought she was mated to James at the time. James did go out and have affairs seeing other female vampires. Peter and his psychic ability told her about it. Victoria flipped out when she heard it. She knew it was the truth. There were times James would go missing when she was with him. That explains things with their relationship.

Peter and his psychic ability gave a message to me saying that, Maria is dead, by the hands of the, _God of War._ I asked him who he is and he told me it was, Jasper Whitlock, his brother and his creator that killed Maria. Maria came to him and asked him to join her army. She couldn't take no for an answer and he killed her. I never heard of him or the name, _God of War,_ before. Peter told me about his and Charlotte's stories about their time with, Maria and about Jasper's time too. I kept thinking it was the same Jasper I knew. He told me that, I am correct in my assumptions. That explains a lot about the way Jasper is. Well, at least, he saved me from looking for the bitch and killing her myself.

My father meets Peter, Charlotte, Laurent and Victoria and they became friends. My dad calls them his kids as he does with Leah and Seth. We are one big happy family. Angela Webber, my best friend, met a man named Dennis at Stanford. Angela and Dennis Matthews got married over four years ago.

Angela and Dennis know my secrets as well. They too want to be turned, but not now, they are waiting.

Everyone wanted to make the move with me, over three years ago, in Aspen, Colorado. I decided to open up my own law firm with the inheritance I received from Phil and Renee's death. Dennis and Angela are lawyers in my firm. Leah works for me as a paralegal. She left the pack and has imprinted on Kyle Camden a law student at my firm, he works in the filing department. Leah attends college at night to study law too. She lives with Kyle at their apartment in Montrose. That is not far from Aspen.

Pete opened his auto restorative shop in Aspen and Charlotte just graduated from Sam Houston University in Physiology, and she opened up her practice here.

Victoria and Laurent opened up their own detective business here in Aspen. My father taught them the ropes. They both love it. They were married two years ago.

Then, a year ago, I took over for Jenks. He passed away four years ago. He trusted me with vampire clients and he knew for a fact that I am a vampire. I do their legal work and make false ID's for the vampires. I take care of human clients by using my maiden name Swan. I decided to use my mother's maiden name Higginbotham for vampire world. So, far both last names work well in my firm.

Yes a lot has happened to me over the last eight years but, I wouldn't trade it for the world. It did make me stronger as a person. No matter what the Cullen's did to me over eight years ago. It doesn't bother me anymore like it used to. There are only three sincere Cullen's I trust. That is Emmett; he is like a brother to me. Rosalie told me she didn't want me and she thought that it would end badly with me becoming a part of the family. Jasper who told me that time in Phoenix that _I am worth it!_

I don't want to have anything to do with Esme, Carlisle and Alice ever again. They told me I was like family and didn't have the decency to tell me goodbye. Aro is aware that I know the Cullen's. I explained to him about Jacob telling me stories of cold ones. I told Aro that I figured out what the Cullen's are. But, still they brought me into their world and exposed me to them. They will get punished in due time. I happen to know they are living in Maine.

That is enough thinking about the past. It is time for me to go home and change into something to meet my friends at the Aspen Ski Lounge. They are throwing me a party. We do drink alcohol but, vampires cannot get drunk. I locked up my office after everyone has gone home for the day. I drove home in my BMW. I am the proud owner of a huge modern log cabin home. It is remote and there is a mountain nearby to my estate. It has four bedrooms and five baths and a study for me. There is an extra study that Victoria and Laurent share. They both work out of it for their detective business. I do have an empty room that is not done up yet. My living, dining and entertainment rooms are spacious with a full sized kitchen. I love my indoor and outdoor pool. I keep food in the house for Leah and Kyle and when Charlie visits me. Aunt V and Laurent live with me.

I went upstairs to shower and change. I wore black skinny jeans and matched it with a red satin halter top finishing it off with a pair of red stilettos. I grabbed my handbag that is lying on bed and went downstairs. I got into my car and made the drive to the lounge. I parked my car and went inside the lounge that is hopping with patrons. The music is blaring through the speakers and couples are dancing on the floor. This is Friday after all. I see Peter, Charlotte, Aunt V and Laurent at a table. Leah and Kyle are here too. I make my way to them and sit down. Dennis and Angela went to Denver to catch a rock concert and stay for the weekend.

"Hello everyone how is you guys?" I asked them as the waiter came by to take my order.

"We are good Bells. I want to wish you Happy Birthday. Let you know we all love you sis,"…Peter says to me and he takes a drink of whiskey…"Bella you will get a call on Monday. Leah will take the call and she will set up an appointment. This client is being sued, you will take his case and special things will happen to you because of him. Trust me! You won't regret it." Peter added and then he winks at me.

"You know what Peter sometimes, your cryptic shit, which knows shit, can be downright irritating at times. You leave me hanging and playing the guessing game. Why can't you come out and spill it to me?" I asked him and taking a drink of whiskey in my glass.

"Well, someone has to play the game and I won't spill it just yet. I will in due time when the other party in question is here." Peter says to me and he smirked at me. That rat! I do love Pete though.

"Well, he must be a mysterious client then. Hey Bella, Charlotte and I are going to Montrose to outlet mall tomorrow. You want to come?" Aunt V asked me and she has her hand on Laurent's thigh.

"Sure why not it would be fun for us girls to go. Do you want to join us Leah?" I asked her as she and Kyle are about to get up and go to dance floor.

"No you guys go ahead without me. Kyle and I have to hit the books and study. We have an exam coming up next week." Leah says to me and she takes Kyle's hand and led him on dance floor.

"Victoria my love, will you come and dance with me." Laurent says to her and she smiles at him and he takes her hand and they go to dance as a couple.

"I know you don't like making a big deal out of your birthday Bella. But, this is something from Peter and me." Charlotte says to me as she gave me a gift bag. I take the bag from her and take the tissue paper out and there is a red see through lace teddy and a garter belt. Now, if I were human again. I can imagine the red flush to my cheeks?

"I thank you for this Peter and Charlotte. But, I never will be able to wear this for someone. I will never meet my mate so what is the use in having something like this to wear." I say to them and Pete is laughing at me and Charlotte looks like she knows something. She keeps looking at Peter and she slaps him on the back of his head to wipe out his laughing.

"Oh you will need it very soon trust me sis and he will love it." Peter says to me. Yes that rat knows something, why would he and Charlotte go to Victoria's Secret to buy me this and give it to me as a birthday present if they didn't know something I didn't.

We all had a good time and soon the lounge is closing because it is after, two A.M. We all went home in our cars. Laurent and Aunt V went to Denver to hunt down criminals in street. They feed off of humans. They will be home tomorrow. My goal for the weekend is to relax, watch some movies, and catch up on some reading. The girls and I went to outlet mall on Saturday. We got a lot of shopping done. The weekend went by rather quickly. It is Monday morning and it is time to get ready to go to my office. Leah is at her desk and she is going over case files. Her phone rings and she picks up the call.

I enter my office going over the Jones' divorce case. Leah is knocking at my door.

"Enter Leah." I say to her, she enters my office, and she sits down in the chair that is in front of my desk.

"I received a call from JW; he is being sued by his ex-wife for some of his assets. He told me he already gave her one hundred-million dollars in the divorce settlement. He told me that Jenks handled his case eight years ago. I told him that we can see him tomorrow at ten A. M." Leah informs me.

This is the mysterious client that Peter was talking about.

"You did good Leah. You can call him and tell him that I will see him then. I will go over his case for him." I say to her. She leaves my office to go back to her desk. I hear her dial a number and she is talking to him. There is something familiar about his voice. Where have I heard his voice from?


	3. Chapter 3

**I like to thank Rachael my new beta for her help with this story. I like to thank the old and new followers to this story.**

**Chapter Two**

**Jasper POV**

This is every nightmare I've ever dreamt of rolled into one. It has been eight fucking years, you would think that the pixie bitch would take the one-hundred million in the divorce settlement that I gave her and leave me the hell alone. Fuck no she didn't. I get this summons in the mail stating that she found out about some of my assets, which I hid from her. Now, she wants half of it. The hell she does. I got a letter in the mail from Peter and his Yoda that told him that I would need a good attorney. He attached her business card in the letter. The attorney is, Isabella Higginbotham Attorney at Law, in Aspen, Colorado. It stated here, she is licensed to practice in Colorado, Washington, New York and Texas. I will give her a call today.

It has been a while since I've seen Pete and Charlotte. Pete and Charlotte are in Aspen where the attorney is. They own a home in the Houston area. I will pack up my things and leave today. The drive from Houston to Aspen will not take me long, especially in my Lamborghini.

This got me thinking about what went down eight years ago. We had Bella's birthday party that Alice insisted to throw for her. Bella made it clear to Alice she didn't want a party. Did Alice listen to her? No she didn't. She got a paper cut opening up her present. That is when; I almost attacked her because of a stupid drop of blood. Edward threw Bella into a table with glass plates. She received a big gash on her arm. I was absorbing emotions of six other vampires in that room and their bloodlust. It was overwhelming to me. Emmett and Rose got me out of the house before I could do any damage to Bella.

I still feel bad to this day, for what I almost did to Bella. I've not forgiven myself over the incident.

Edward took her home right after the incident. He came back home and demanded a family meeting. We all took a vote to leave immediately. Alice was upstairs packing our belongings. She had in her hand a set of divorce papers and she gave them to me. I had asked her why she wanted to get a divorce. She told me that her true mate was out there, somewhere. She knew I would find mine too. We were married for forty years. I gave my heart to that woman and then, she decided she didn't want me.

I signed them for her and I wrote her a check for one hundred million dollars that she requested in the settlement.

She took her things out to her Porsche and she left the house. Maybe the divorce was the best thing to happen to us. She can find her true mate and I can find mine. Who she is? I don't know.

Meanwhile, I heard yelling going on somewhere in the house. It is Rose and Emmett's voices. Rose and Emmett were yelling at Esme and Carlisle for voting to leave. Why did Rose vote to stay? I have no idea. She didn't like Bella for sure and she made that clear when Bella first entered our world. It would end badly with her in the family. Both were upset at them. Emmett told Carlisle and Esme they were moving away from the family.

That is when Emmett and Rose moved to Gatlinburg, Tennessee. I do talk to them both over the phone. Emmett and Rose were doing research on their family tree. That is before they left the family. What they found out? There is no telling.

Edward took off right after he spoke to Bella which was two days later. He went to South America to try to find Victoria. He didn't want Victoria coming back for Bella. He never found her. Edward cannot track for shit. The last I heard he is living in UK. He is staying at Carlisle's home there. He hasn't come back into the family since he left eight years ago.

Alice left the family for a while to go to Paris for shopping. She returned home to Carlisle and Esme. They are living in Maine. Carlisle is a doctor at one of the hospitals there. I've no desire to speak to the three of them ever again. I left the family for good washing my hands of them. Carlisle and Esme are crazy to think that keeping kids in high school is a good cover for their charade. We are grown adults. We often, talked about it with each other, that going to high school over and over again is boring. We didn't want to be a part of their charade as a family, that lives in a community and their daddy is a doctor and their mother is Susie the homemaker. Meanwhile, the kids go to school. We are a bunch of vampires for God sakes. Why the fuck would we want to be around humans!

I moved to the Houston area. I have house here. Peter and Charlotte lived forty miles outside of Houston. I never go and see them. I am feeling guilty for not doing that. I've not made something of myself nor did anything with my life. Since, Alice and I divorced I sit around here and read most of the time and mope. I don't know why I do. The only time, I get out of the house and do anything is to hunt, gas up my car, or go shopping.

I still feed on animals because; I don't want to feel the emotions coming from the humans. At least, I am at peace keeping the Cullen's style diet. It does help with my emotional state not dealing with humans as my prey.

Three years ago, Maria came to my doorstep demanding me to get back into her army. I flat out told her no and she didn't take it to kindly. I have had enough of her torture to last a lifetime. I put her into a deep slumber, pulled her head off, and burned the pieces. Just to get rid of that bitch once and for all. I should have killed her a long time ago.

I kept looking at that business card that is bringing me from my thoughts.

I pick up the business card from my coffee table and decide to place a call to her firm. I talked with a girl named Leah on the phone. I only gave my name as JW. A part of me doesn't know if, I can trust this Isabella. She told me that my appointment is at ten A.M tomorrow. Leah told me she would call me back once she talks to Isabella Higginbotham about taking my case. I received a phone call ten minutes ago from Leah; she told me that her boss will take my case, and that she will see me then. Good! I thought.

At elven thirty a.m I got up from my sofa and went to my bedroom to pack my bag. I made it to my car and took off taking the highway to go northwest of Houston. I figure that I could make it around nine p.m. Vampires love fast cars and there is not one in the Cullen family that drives like an Indy car racer. That is except Rose, she can beat us, and she knows cars. As a matter of fact, Peter is good at beating me to the finish line when it comes to driving fast. I had made a stop to hunt. I didn't want to go in that office thinking about the humans that are working in there.

Around nine p.m I arrived like my calculations of my estimate time arrival. I made it to Aspen, Colorado and that's when I decided to drive to the tiny ski resort community to take a look. I parked my car near a local bar. That's when I noticed it, the smell of five vampires in the area. There are two that I recognized as Peter and Charlotte. There is another one that filled my senses; I've never smelt it before. It smelled like freesia and strawberries. A vampire that smelled so sweet to my nostrils. There is only one person that I know of who has a scent like that. It is Bella Swan but, that doesn't make sense, she wouldn't be a vampire.

I can imagine she moved on with her life, she has already married someone, and she is living somewhere with kids. Why would she be here? Her scent is so intoxicating.

I followed the scent by foot around town. What caught my senses? I smell Victoria and Laurent in the area too. What the fuck? What are they up too? I can track all these scents wherever, they lead me. I am a pretty good tracker.

What is that God awful smell? It smells like wet dog, like one of the shape-shifters down in LA Push. Why would one of them be here? The closer I got to one building, about five blocks away, their scents got stronger. This looks like the same address on this business card I have in my pocket. I take a look at card, sure enough it is. I look at their business logo on the small building; it states Isabella M. Swan Attorney at Law, and Isabella Higginbotham Attorney at Law, on front of the building. What is going on? That is Bella's full name on the logo. She could be in danger from Victoria and Laurent. It was us that killed James. She could get revenge on her.

I got on my cell phone and made a call to Peter. I am waiting for him to pick-up the call. I figure he could help me since he is one that sent me this business card. He would know what is going on. Damn! There is no answer. My only solution is to go by foot and follow the scents. I was about to take off by foot, then this GM Camaro, what looks like an old nineteen sixty nine, pulls over the side of the road near a parking meter. With its headlights glaring I realize it is Peter. He steps out of the car and he makes it to where I am standing.

"Well, it's been too long major. Something told me you would be here. You have a lot of questions as to the reasons why these scents are in the area." Pete says to me, and I look at him and suddenly, realize his Yoda told him that I would be here.

"Yes it has been too long Peter. I am sorry about not seeing you guys sooner. I do have questions. Why these scents are here? "I asked him and he takes me by shoulder, pats my back, and smiles at me.

"I'll answer your questions. Why don't you follow me to our house? We can talk there." Peter suggested.

"I will follow you there Peter." I say to him. I am making my way by foot to my car, where I parked it five blocks behind me. We made it to his house in woods near a mountain side. I step out of my car at the same time Peter does his. I walk into his log cabin mansion. Charlotte is there waiting for us. She smiles at me and comes to give me a hug.

"Hey major you know you didn't have to wait this long to come and see us. We missed you brother." Charlotte says to me. She motions me to come and sit down in their spacious living room. I look at the both of them.

"It has been too long sis and I am sorry about not being around. I had things going on in my life. It was too hard to come around anyone at the time." I say to her. I notice on their huge mantle over the fire place there is a photo hanging. It is Peter, Charlotte, Victoria, Laurent, Charlie, and this lady next to him, with two Quileute's and Bella. Is this Bella? I don't get it. That does look like Bella.

"Well, major as I can see you are staring holes through that painting. You have questions as to the why's of the scents in area." Peter says to me. I am stunned for a vampire. Charlotte is giggling at me and she is looking at Peter.

"Yes I have questions Peter. That photo looks like a family photo. Is that the Bella I knew? She doesn't look human." I get up from the sofa and walk over to the photo to take a better look. I know with my vampire eye sight I can see it plain as day. I look at Bella, she is beautiful and suddenly, I feel drawn to her and I don't know why I see the mischievous look Charlotte is giving me. I wonder what that is all about.

I am feeling deception coming off of Charlotte and Peter, they are hiding something.

"So, Jasper now let's gets down to business. No use in beating around the bush. Yes that is a family photo of all of us. Charlie and that lady next to him is Sue his wife. We think of them as our parents. The other two are Leah and Seth, they are shape-shifters. They are Sue's children. The one scent you did detect in the area, to be of wet dog smell is Leah; she is a part Quileute tribe. She lives in Montrose and works for Bella. It is the same Bella you knew. Yes she is a vampire. Victoria and Laurent live with her. We are all friends and family. Bella has the same photo in her house too." Peter says to me and then he pauses…. "Now you are wondering how we all came together. It is a long story." He added. I stopped him his tracks before, he said another thing. I want to know how Bella became a vampire. Who changed her?

"What happened to Bella? Who changed her? We all left for her to have a normal life. Edward didn't want her to be changed." I asked him and I am waiting for the answers from him.

"Well, it goes like this major. Bella was in her second year at Yale. She was out jogging in the park near campus and was attack by unknown vampire. Someone, of high power was there at the time, and he saved her life by changing her. She would have died that day if, they didn't intervene. The rest of the story is for her to tell. I am sworn to secrecy to the rest. How did we all meet? Victoria used to be with Maria's army, she escaped her, over forty years ago. She was changed in the fifteen hundreds in the UK. You remember that time, you let us escape and after a time, we came back for you, over fifty years ago. Maria came back for us forty years ago; she made us serve two years for her, and then we were free to go. Victoria was with us at the time. After, some time passed by she met James. She thought that they were mates. My Yoda informed me that they weren't. James was sleeping around on Victoria. She knows all about it from what I revealed to her. You are wondering how Charlotte and I met Bella. Now, that is something Charlotte and I cannot discuss. We are sworn to secrecy. That is Bella's story to tell if, she chooses. We were all introduced to Charlie and Sue because Bella brought us to meet them. We flew her plane to Forks and Victoria and Laurent were with us too. We all became a family. Her father knows about shape-shifters and vampires. Most of everyone is scared of daddy Charlie. . He doesn't take shit from no one." Peter says all of this to me and he is laughing at the end of his story.

"Peter I had no idea she did that, and she came back for the two of you. I would have stopped her. You should have told me. I hate the thought that Maria did this to you guys. I am just glad I finally killed her after all this time. It should have been done long ago. I hate the thought that Bella never had a normal life. We left to protect her from vampires. Now, I hear she was attacked by unknown vampire. Someone, from a higher power, changed her to save her life. There is only one higher power and that is the Volturi." I say to Peter and he looks at me, square in face with his eyebrow scrunched up on his forehead. I feel that everything he told me is the truth.

"You guessed it right; it was the Volturi that changed Bella. She never had a normal life. Major you cannot take the blame that Maria came back for us. We could have easily escaped her willing. But, I didn't want to chance it with Charlotte being with me. I didn't want Maria to kill my mate. This happened long ago and we are over it. Now, let's talk about Alice. What did that bitch do to you this time?" Pete says to me.

"She found out about my assets in Apple, Wal-Mart, Barron Shares and AT&T. She wants half of it. Luckily, she doesn't know of my hidden bank account in Sweden. It is under Jay Willow. That account has billions. I already gave her one-million dollars in divorce settlement. Shit! I forgot about Alice that she can foresee me, coming here and talking things out with you to." I panic just thinking what her visions are revealing to her.

"Chill Jasper, she cannot see anything trust us. Bella has us covered with her mental and physical shield and she can expand it out to more than three hundred miles. You are safe. That bitch cannot see a damn thing." Charlotte informs me. Bella must be powerful.

"Wow Bella can do that, I always thought she was gifted. Edward never could read her mind, now I know why. Why am I drawn to her? I look at that photo of her and I cannot get over how beautiful she is. What is the story of the law firm? I notice there are two Isabella's on her business logo." I say to them and I can feel waves of mischievousness and deception coming from Charlotte. Charlotte can see relationships. She told me Alice and I was never true mates. I should have listened to her to begin with.

"Well, major they are one in the same. Isabella Swan is an attorney for humans. Jenks died four years ago, and one year ago, to this date, Bella took over for Jenks secret client files, for the vampire world. She uses her mother's maiden name, Higginbotham, for the vampire world. Her mother Renee and her step-father Phil were killed in a car accident the day after Bella's high school graduation. Bella wanted to use her mother's maiden name in her memory. I found out through Yoda that Victoria is one of Bella's ancestors through her mother's side. They are related by generations. And, concerning Alice, don't worry Bella is good at her job she will get you out of this mess." Peter informs me.

I feel bad for what happened to her mother and Phil.

"What do you do Peter?" I asked him. I got a boatload of information, but not what is going on in Bella's life that is a secret. Peter and Charlotte are sworn to secrecy. I would like to know what is going on.

"Well, I opened-up an auto restorative shop here behind my house. I am making a profit in my business. Charlotte here went to Sam Houston, got her degree in Physiology, and she opened her own, private practice here. Victoria and Laurent own their detective agency here." Peter added. Now I feel like shit, everyone is doing something with their lives but me. I need to do something with my life now. I feel like such a bum.

"That is great for you guys and I am happy for both of you. Why do I feel like you and Charlotte know something? I feel mischievous and deception waves coming off of the both of you." I asked them. I am looking at both of them with a stern look.

"Are you ready for this major?" Peter asked me.

"Yes Peter and it better be good." I say to him and Charlotte. They are smiling at me big time.

"Well, that little pixie bitch you were married to. She held the truth about who is your true mate. She hid that from you nine years ago. Your mate happens to be in my family. It is Isabella Swan." Peter says to me and I felt such rage and anger coming off of me. _My mate! Isabella Swan!_ Why that fucking bitch? She could have told me.

Everything roared in me that said _MINE!_ _Isabella is mine!_

"Do you know where she lives? So, help me Peter if, you don't tell me. You know what I am capable of doing. I smell my mate and I feel the pull to go to her now." I say to him.

"She lives up the road from us, about a mile." Charlotte says to me. Both of them know better than to fool with me. I am their maker and they summit to me when I ask them too. We all share a bond that cannot be broken. We all dealt with the horrors from serving in Maria's army.

"I am going to find her scent and go to her." I say to them. I am making my way to their front door. I take off by foot running at vampire speed. I can smell her freesia and strawberry scent, it is strong in this area.

"Hey wait major, Charlotte and I will go with you." I heard Peter say to me. Peter and Charlotte are running behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

**I like to thank Rachael my new beta for her help with this story. I like to thank all my old and new followers to this story. **

**Chapter Three**

**Peter POV**

I just knew that major was on his way here, and he would come across those scents. Yoda informed me and as I make my way to Bella's office, Sure enough, he is there standing in front of the building. He followed me home and we had our talk and I did reveal some of the story about Bella. Not all of it. I felt if Bella wanted him to know, she can tell him. It is not my position to tell him. I see the look on Jasper's face while revealing what Maria had done to me and Char. He was angry and hurt that we didn't tell him sooner. But, I felt sooner or later, he would deal with Maria. My Yoda told me, that he would kill her, eventually.

I knew that, Alice hid the truth about Bella being mated to major. She had knowledge of it over nine years ago. The look on Jasper's face once I reveal it to him, who his mate is, Isabella Swan was, priceless. He got the shock of his life. I knew he was angry at Alice.

Hell, I knew their divorce was coming over twenty years ago, when Yoda revealed it to me.

What Jasper doesn't know was that Bella is the fourth leader to Volturi. Hell I knew this over three years ago, when Yoda revealed it to me. There are vampires that cringe in their boots hearing her name. She is feared among the vampire community. You may say that Bella is the, _God of Damn_. She took out many vampires. Not like the numbers that Jasper and I took out for Maria. She is on even par with Jasper the, _God of War._ The Volturi cringe at hearing his name. That is why they make the perfect couple.

Alice will be a thorn in Jasper's side for a while, until this case gets resolved. What Alice doesn't know? Major will come-out against Alice with a vengeance. The mistake that Alice made, keeping someone from a mate is punishable by death under Volturi law. She withheld that knowledge from Jasper. I cannot wait until the major does come out and play with her mind. I never did like the bitch. Char can see relationships and she knew that they weren't true mates.

Alice will get surprised when, she discovers that Bella is actually Jasper's attorney. Just seeing the look on her face will be priceless. Now, that will be a Kodak moment to take a photo to frame-up.

What Bella doesn't know? My Yoda revealed to me three years ago. That time when, Alice threw the birthday party and Bella got a paper cut and her drop of blood spilled. The Cullen family decides to put it to a vote to leave. They made a mad exodus immediately, out of Forks, that same night. Meanwhile, Emmett and Rosalie were arguing with the patriarch and matriarch of the coven. Rosalie voted to stay, so did Emmett. Emmett felt that Bella is his kid sister and he treated her like one too. Rosalie didn't like Bella in beginning. Emmett and Rosalie were searching through their archives for their family tree. My Yoda revealed to me why Rosalie voted to stay. She wanted to get to know her niece. Rosalie Hale went missing in 1933. That is when Royce and his minions destroyed Rosalie. She almost died if it wasn't for Carlisle who intervened. Nine years later after Rosalie's disappearance, her mother gave birth to Maria Hale, at the age of, forty seven in year 1942. Maria met and married Jeffery Higginbotham. Maria is Rosalie's baby sister. Then, Maria gave birth to Renee Higginbotham in 1968.

Emmett and Rosalie were prepared to confess this knowledge to Bella right after her birthday party. That is when the fiasco happened. They never had their chance to tell Bella, that she is related to Rosalie.

Bella will find out this information in due time. I've a feeling that Emmett and Rosalie will hunt Jasper down, and find out he is here. They will make their way to see him here. Everything will get revealed to Bella. They will get a surprise when they find out what happened to Bella and Jasper, and what Alice is up too. It is not my story to tell her. Char knows of the story. I told her not tell sis about it.

My Yoda has been tweaking in my brain about Edward. He will be a pain in the ass to the newly couple. Edward is still in love with Bella. He has an obsession over her and it is all about her blood. He loves her blood more than he actually, loves her. My feeling is that he was the one that almost attacked sis on her birthday. He couldn't get over her smell when her blood spilled. Not the other way like everyone saw it, with Jasper attacking her. Jasper didn't understand the full scope of the picture. My feeling is that his mating pull to Bella kicked in and he was going to protect her from Edward. He just couldn't identify it yet because Bella was human at time.

My premonition told me that Edward will make his way back to the states to look for Bella. He will ask her to give him another chance thinking she is still human. He will be surprised to find out she is already a vampire. He did a number on Bella when he dumped her. Is Edward in for a surprise or what? He will find out that she is mated to the major. That thought makes me laugh.

Edward will be a problem for the new couple. Let's just say it will get ugly. But, I am not worried the _God of War_ and _God of damn_ will handle his ass.

Here we are running through the forest and I do a sprint ahead of Jasper to get to Bella's house. I need to be there to witness Jasper being surprised at seeing Bella. I can imagine the surprise on Bella's face seeing Jasper and finding out they are true mates. This is going to be good.

**Bella POV**

I am here in my study waiting with anticipation to find out who JW is. Leah spoke to him over the phone and his voice is familiar. Where did I hear his voice before? I am making ID's for the Irish coven; they needed up-to-date identifications on their driver licenses and passports. I really need someone to take over doing this for me. I've enough legal court cases from, Washington, New York, Texas and Colorado with, clients from those four states to take care of. I've traveled to those states to handle top, high end clients. Dennis and Angela are great attorneys' and they handle some of my cases.

The Volturi provided me with a private jet for my needs. I am the fourth leader and with a jet I am able to fly all over America and Canada to take care of business in the vampire world. I got my pilot licenses over two years ago.

I hear Victoria and Laurent go at it in their room copulating. I swear those two are like the energizer bunny. Sometimes, I leave house to get away from their moans of ecstasy in their room. Dennis and Angela decided to be change after the first of the year. They are going to live with Pete and Char once they go through the change. They will need Peter and Charlotte's guidance after they are turned. Peter tells me it takes a newborn up to year or two to be in good control. They are both experts. They did change others and train them. I don't have a clue about what happens after the change for most vampires. I had good control once I woke up from the change. I guess you can say I am a defective vampire to begin with. The Volturi are baffled at me as to the whys. I woke up from the change in good control.

Two hours later, the moans die down in their bedroom. I hear the doorbell ring. The only ones who come and see us are Peter and Charlotte. Sometimes, Angela and Dennis stop by as well as Kyle and Leah. I come out of my study from the second floor. I notice Aunt V and Laurent came out of their bedroom from the first floor. Their room is on the first floor. We all three go to the door. I smell it is Peter and Char, and there is another smell through door. That scent it has a hint of apple cider and a little bit of Maplewood, a very manly smell.

I open up the door with the three of us standing there. I get the shock of my life; Jasper Hale Cullen is standing at my door. I didn't know what to say.

"Bella!" I heard Jasper say and he is looking at me with adoration in his eyes. Suddenly, I felt a pull in my chest for this man.

"Jasper!" That is all I could say to him for now. He stares at me for the longest time and he pulls me close to him. He smells my scent and then he hugs me. He is still holding me in his arms and we never take our eyes off of each other. It is like there is no one else around us. We are in our own little world.

"You are Mine Isabella!" Jasper kisses me and rips off my clothes as well as his. He picks me up and takes me to my sofa and he lays me on top of it. He enters me and he is pounding his huge cock in me with abandon. What the fuck? He is claiming me. That is what a vampire does when they meet their mate. This is instinctual; the demons rattle inside our cages and take over. And, the claiming begins. I've always heard of it happening from other couples that are mated.

All I can here is Peter saying.

"Nobody move or make one move towards Bella. Major will see it as a threat towards his mate. The claiming should be over shortly." Peter says to them. I am not paying attention to what is going on around me. My only attention is on what is going on with Jasper and I.

"We should leave and go outside." I heard Charlotte say.

He keeps thrusting into me, ruthlessly, over and over again. I am reaching my peek in my orgasm and I scream out his name…"Jasper oh God Jasper, you're mine,"….I bite down on his neck marking him…."Oh God Bella, you're mine." Jasper roars to me and he moans my name, and then he bites me where my collarbone is and marks me. He places soft pepper kisses on my neck and kisses me. He pulls out of me and we look at each other in our state of nudity. We came out of the fog of lust. We look around there is Peter with a smug smile on his face. He is tapping the side of his head with his finger. He only does that when he knows something. This is so embarrassing, having sex in front of an audience. I can imagine if I were human again, I would be redder than a beet on a salad.

I have never had sex in front of anyone before. It isn't going to ever happen again.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed by darling. I feel your embarrassment. I am sorry people. I was overwhelmed by finding my mate. I couldn't wait to claim her." Jasper says to me and gives me a kiss.

"Wow this is better than watching porn on satellite TV." Laurent pipes in and is giggling. Aunt V slaps him on the back of his head.

"Here is your bathrobe Bella and I got one of Laurent's for Jasper here. Jasper you look damn good naked." Aunt V says to us and I hear Laurent express a growl and he brings Aunt V closer to him and is holding her tight to his body.

We both slip on bathrobes and look around at all of their grins plastered on their faces.

"I guess we need to talk about what happened between us." I say to Jasper and I am stunned that we are mates.

"That is the first time I've witnessed a claiming of that magnitude. Now, I will need to bleach my brain for sure, seeing Jasper claiming my baby sister in front of me." Peter says to us.

"Yes isn't this lovely now that they are finally together." Charlotte says to us and I look at her and she has a cocky smile on her face.

We all sit down on the sofas. Jasper and I are the only ones that are sitting together on the sofa that the claiming took place.

"Well, baby sis I need to tell you, that you and Jasper are true mates. How do I know? Yoda told me that Alice hid that fact from Jasper over nine years ago. Jasper came here to see an attorney, and was standing out in front of your office building. He is the J.W. you were supposed to see tomorrow. My Yoda told me to go and meet him there. He detected scents of five vampires and a wet dog smell. I had him follow me to the house and I explained things to him. He knows some of your story, but not all of it. I left the rest of it for you to tell, that is not my position. I told him what Alice hid from him about you being his true mate. One thing led to another and he was out the door scenting you out. Char and I followed him here. We didn't have a clue his demons would show up and claim you on the spot in front of us. Thanks Jasper for the visual." Peter informs me.

"You are JW? You are the one I've appointment with. What does the JW stand for? Alice knew that we were true mates and you knew Peter. You could have told me." I asked Jasper, he is taking my hand, and is rubbing circles around it.

"Yes I am the one you were supposed to meet darling. My name is actually, Jasper Whitlock, the same as Peter, he took my last name. I know this is a shock for you to find out that we are true mates, it is for me too." Jasper says to me. At least I know who the mysterious man's voice was over the phone. Now, I know where I heard his voice before. I was human when I met the Cullen's, I heard his voice before, but I couldn't place it when he was talking to Leah over phone.

"Well, baby sis I figured one day you two would meet again. You know me, I like giving surprises. Now that red lace teddy that Char and I gave you won't go to waste." Peter says to me. Char is laughing.

"You are a rat Peter for not telling me. I know you like surprises. I knew at my birthday party Friday that you both knew something. Yes Jasper it is a shock to me that we are true mates and that Alice hid the truth. Why didn't she say something to you Jasper?" I say to them and I am stunned by Alice's omission. I wouldn't put it passed her that she did it out of spite.

"I don't know Bella, but I am going to find out why she didn't tell us that we are mates. Peter explained to me what happen to you darling and why you were change into a vampire. It was to save your life. He didn't tell me who did. He only gave a clue that is a higher power that did it. I guessed right that it was the Volturi. Pete confirms it. I want to know these secrets that Pete wasn't willing to share with me about you. He didn't say to me how you met him Charlotte. We were all fools to follow Edward's lead by leaving you. He left to protect you from our kind. Yet you managed to be a victim of a vampire attack. We should have never left you. We could have prevented this. I want to know what Edward did to you and said before he left you. Edward told us that you didn't want anything to do with us ever again. I felt his lies that day of your birthday party. I am sorry for the attack on your birthday. I apologize for it." Jasper says to me. I will need to tell him the truth about my involvement with Volturi. I will have to tell him later though.

"I did not blame you for the attack Jasper. Let's not forget I was Eddie boy's singer. You are an empath and you felt the emotions of bloodlust of every vampire in that room.. You have nothing to be sorry about." I say to him and Pete wants to step into the conversation.

"Jasper you may not know this. This is my feeling about your attack on Bella. It wasn't. You probably felt like attacking Edward for attacking your mate. You felt the mating pull kick in towards Bella, but at the time you couldn't identify it yet. That is because Bella here was human at the time. You have to ask yourself this, if Bella were one of us and a vampire was about to attack her, would you protect her and react the way you did on her birthday? You didn't however, because she wasn't one of us at the time." Pete pipes in. This makes sense.

"You know Pete this does make sense. Why did I not see this before?" Jasper says to us.

"Jasper you weren't ready for her at the time, and you were blinded by the lie? Alice didn't tell you and if you knew then, there is no doubt in my mind that the major would have made an appearance and provoked an attack on Edward. You would have protected your mate at all cost." Pete tells him and Jasper is looking at me. I can melt in his arms around me. He is damn sexy.

"Well thank you Pete for shedding light on the situation. I want to know what Edward did to you darling. I want to thank you Bella, for not blaming me for the attack." Jasper says to me.

"Well, the day he left me, we went for a walk into the woods. He told me he didn't love me or want me. He told me that I was a distraction for his kind. He had the nerve to tell me I wasn't good enough. He told me that all of you were leaving. I cried and begged him to take me with him. He gave me one last kiss goodbye and he left. I tried to follow him and got lost. I was out there for several hours and my body was chilled to bone. Sam, from the reservation, found me and took me home. Charlie was waiting and worried about me. It took me a while to get over my break-up with Edward. I got myself together after a time. My only concern at the time was to do well in school. I hung out with Jacob Black and we rode our bikes together. I found two old motorcycles for him to fix up, and he rebuilt them for us. I hung out at the reservation with the pack and found out some of them, including Jacob, is a wolf. I graduated with a 4.0 and got a full ride scholarship to Yale. I decided to go into law. Then the unthinkable happened. My mother Renee and Phil died in auto accident the day after graduation. They were on their way to the airport to catch their flight home to Florida." I say to him. he is purring to me. He is calming me down from telling my story.

"Eddie boy is going to get his. What in the hell was he thinking? He told you that you weren't good enough. You are good enough, for me. I am so sorry to hear about your mother and Phil. I know that they meant a lot to you. I told you this before and now I am going to tell you again, you are worth it Isabella Swan." Jasper says to me as he kisses me. I love his kisses. We break off the kisses.

"I never want anything to do with Carlisle, Esme and Alice ever again. They told me I am like family and they didn't have decency to say goodbye to me. I do miss Emmett; he is one of the only sincere ones in the family. Rosalie was at least sincere to me, and so were you. You both made it known that you didn't want me. So there is nothing to forgive you three for." I say to Jasper.

"I can understand where you are coming from when it comes to Carlisle, Esme and Alice. I don't blame you. I want to know your secrets. "Jasper says to me and I look at his adorable eyes and melt.

"Do you mind if we talk about it some other time? I am not ready. What happened with you and Alice?" I asked him.

"That day of your party when Edward took you home Alice was upstairs packing our belongings. She handed me divorce papers. I asked her why and she told me that she would find her true mate out there somewhere. She told me I would find mine. Everyone took a vote in the family to leave immediately. Emmett and Rose voted to stay. They were arguing with Carlisle and Esme somewhere in the house. I was upstairs talking to Alice. I signed the divorce papers, gave them back to her, and she left the house in her Porsche. I took off to Houston to my home that I have there. I will wait for you darling, when you are ready to talk about it." Jasper says to me. I am shocked that the only ones that voted to stay were Emmett and Rosalie.

"I am so sorry for what was done to you Jasper. It is a shock to find out Rosalie voted to stay. I understand why Emmett voteed to stay, he was like a brother too me. I thank you for allowing me to wait until I am ready to tell you." I say to him.

"Jasper we are going to take off so you two can be alone together. I will bring your car and your luggage to you tonight." Pete says to him.

"Sure Pete, and I thank you for everything brother." Jasper says to him.

"Sis we will see you guys tomorrow." Charlotte says to us.

"Okay sis love you guys." I say to them as they leave.

Victoria and Laurent head for their bedroom. I sat in Jasper's lap inhaling his apple cider and Maplewood scent, and leaving pepper kisses on my mating mark I gave him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I like to thank Rachael my beta for her help with this story. ****Make note sometimes it hard for me to respond to all reviews. I do work part-time and write my stories and read continue stories on fan fiction that are my favorites. I thank you for all of your reviews. Please check out my other stories. My Dead Heart Beats Again, From Earthquake to Tsunami to Finding Love, Better the Second Time Around and Finding Love in Aftermath of Battle.**

**Enjoy your, day followers!**

**Chapter Four**

**Jasper POV**

Bella and I made love through the night. I cannot get over the fact that she is meant for me. She told me this morning there will be no repeat of claiming your mate in front of family. I don't know what got into me. I was excited and happy to find my true mate. My demon rattled my cage to let it out, and then it made an appearance by claiming my mate in front of others. I had to claim her right on the spot. I reassured her there would be no repeat from last night. But she did admit to me that it was a turn on to her.

We talked some more about what has been happening in her life. She told me about her friends on the reservation, there are some of them including her friend Jacob Black that are shape shifters too. She spoke to me about her time at Yale studying law. She talked to me about how she met Aaron Jones in college and they date briefly. I asked her specifically who changed her from the Volturi. She admitted to me it was Aro. She is not ready to tell me all of her secrets. She hasn't spoken about how she met Pete and Charlotte. I guess in time she will. I will have to be patient for her to come to me. She told me that she has trust issues with others. Somehow,I have a feeling the Cullen's are responsible for it. She does trust Pete, Charlotte, Victoria, and Laurent. I catch Victoria and Laurent looking at me when I ask anything pertaining to the Volturi. They wag their eyebrows and leer at me. I get a feeling of deception from Bella and the others. My intuition is telling me that Bella is a part of the guard. In what way though?

Bella told me that Angela Webber, which we went to school with, is an attorney in her firm. She met Dennis Mathews at Stanford. They were married four years ago. He works as an attorney in Bella's law firm. They both know Bella's secrets and her being a vampire. They are being turned after the first of the year. They are going to live with Peter and Charlotte after their change.

I found out through Laurent that he and Victoria got married over two years ago. I found out that Laurent couldn't remember his last name, so he took on Swan as his last name. Charlie is happy that Victoria and Laurent are carrying his name.

I did open up and tell her more about my life and my time with Maria. She completely understands the hell and torment I went through. I told her what I basically I did nothing for eight years and stayed holed up at my place.

Bella told me Charlie doesn't like the Cullens except for Emmett. That is another thing, meeting her father and telling him that I am her true mate. Pete told me humans, shape-shifters, and vampires are afraid of daddy Charlie. Just the thought of daddy Charlie makes me gulp. How do I win her father over?

Bella and I went over my case and she is going to get her Aunt V and Laurent to investigate Alice further. That includes her finances, background history, or any other personal details; she may have hidden in the closet. Bella pointed out to me that there is more to Alice than meets the eye. She asked me about Alice's spending habits over the years. I told her she spends money like a mad woman. Bella asked me what she did with the money I gave her. I told Bella that I didn't have a clue to what she did with it. I further told Bella about my Swiss bank account amounting to billions; it is under, Jay Willow. She told me to keep it that way. I asked her if; my case is going to go to the courts. She told me most likely not. This can be handled easily out of court. _Good I think._ Bella pointed out that Alice had knowledge that we are true mates and kept it hidden from us. She told me that under the Volturi law she broke a big rule by keeping someone from their mate. It is punishable by death. How did she know about their laws? I still believe that she is a part of the Volturi in some way. I am not blind.

I am roaming through Bella's house looking around. I see the family photo hanging over Bella's fire place mantel. A part of me wishes that I was in that photo with them. She has a nice log cabin mansion. Bella has done well for herself. She owns her home, cars, and a private jet. She has a pilot licenses like me and Pete do. Rose has a pilot license herself. I take a look in her garage and there are three Danka's motorbikes in there too. They must belong to Bella, Victoria, and Laurent. Now I will bring my Danka from home. So my bike can park right alongside the rest. There are four snow mobiles outside near the backyard. It isn't even winter yet so they cannot be used. There is no snow on the ground. It is only September.

Currently, I am waiting for Bella to return home from work. I miss her and my chest is killing me being from being so far away from her. I cannot go around following her everywhere like some lost puppy dog. She works and doesn't need me around as a distraction. I know if I was around her at her work it would involve me molesting her on her desk and having my way with her.

Victoria and Laurent are holed-up in their office here. They are going over their cases, with mine added to their pile of work. Everyone is doing something to better themselves. I've not done a damn thing with my life. I am going to have to do something. What? I don't know.

My cell phone is ringing and it brings me out of my thoughts. It is Rose. I pick-up the call and hit the talk button.

**Rose POV**

Emmett and I are still living in Gatlinburg, and it has been eight years now. Eight years ago, Emmett and I researched through our family archives. We found a ton of information about our families. We were doing that before Bella's birthday day. I found out that my mother, nine years later after I went missing, gave birth to my baby sister, Maria in 1942, at the age of forty seven.

It is not uncommon in that era for women who had babies at a young age, to have another one when their first child is grown. My mother got married at the age of fifteen to my father. I am the oldest, my mother had me at age of sixteen, and she gave birth to my baby brother few years later. He died. A still birth, which wasn't uncommon in those days for infants to die in a mother's womb and then be born. The umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck at the time, and it chocked him to death.

Maria grew-up, she met Jeffrey Higginbotham, and they got married. My baby sister eventually, gave birth to Renee Higginbotham. Renee Higginbotham met and married Charlie Swan. Renee gave birth to Isabella Marie Swan.

Yes Bella is my niece by blood. When Bella entered our vampire world I despised her and her humanity. I envied her. I couldn't understand why she wanted to throw her humanity away for a shithole like Edward.

It was eight years ago on Friday the 13th. We all departed out of Forks right after Bella's birthday. She got a paper cut and just a drop of her blood spilled. It set everything in motion. Edward, the stupid jackass, threw her into that table with glass plates. Emmett and I were so mad at him. He could have killed her by throwing her. Everyone in the family left her after the votes were in. Emmett and I were prepared to tell her after her party, so we could talk to her privately. I wanted to get to know my niece and her mother Renee. Of course under the demands of Edward, Carlisle, and Esme we had to leave. Emmett and I argued with Carlisle and Esme that we didn't want to leave. Carlisle idolizing his first prodigy, Edward, favored his demands for us to leave. We had to instantly obey Carlisle. Esme and Carlisle seem to idolize Edward and Alice most. It is like they can do no wrong. They are gifted. What are Emmett, Jasper and I to them? Fuck them all. Emmett and I had few hundred millions in savings. We both knew that we would be alright without the Cullen name attached to us. I am going by the Hale-McCarty surname now. No more Cullen attached to us ever gain.

Emmett is an expert into computer hacking. He found out Renee and Phil Dwyer died in an auto accident. Their deaths happened a year after we departed Forks. Bella must have been devastated by it. He keeps searching for Bella. He still thinks of her as his little sister. Today he got lucky, he found Isabella Marie Swan Attorney at Law in Aspen, Colorado. There is an Isabella Higginbotham Attorney at Law in the same town. I wonder if they are same. Of course those names stuck out to us immediately.

We are making plans to leave to go see her and explain everything to her. But both of us don't know i, we would be welcomed back in her life or not. I thought about Jasper going with us. He can use his mojo on her and the situation and he can calm everyone down. I really want to get close to my new niece. I am scared about how I treated her during that time with the Cullen's. I sure hope she gives me a second chance. Emmett and I can use a family to belong to.

Emmett is sitting next to me and I am about to call Jasper. He has his strong arms around me for support. I speed dial his number that is programed in my phone.

"Hey brother what are your up to," I asked him.

"Well, are you ready for this? Alice is suing me for some of my assets after I gave her one-hundred million in that settlement. Pete's Yoda told him that I would need a good attorney. He sent me an attorney card in mail. I gave her a call at first. I talked to Leah and she made an appointment for me. I left yesterday to Aspen, Colorado to see this attorney, Isabella Higginbotham. I was at the front of her building when I noticed two names on her business logo. There is one that happens to Isabella M. Swan. I noticed five vampires' scents in the area and one of wet dog smell. I got worried if it could have been the Bella we knew. I didn't know if she was in danger or not from Victoria and Laurent. The other two scents I recognized as Pete and Charlotte's. There were two smells which were that of Victoria and Laurent. There was one smell that smelled sweet to my nostrils. It smelled like freesias and strawberries. It smelled like the Bella we know."…he paused…Oh my word! Alice, that stupid bitch, is suing Jasper. We find it interesting that Jasper is in Aspen; which Emmett found the two Isabella's. That is where Emmett found two Isabella's…."So, any way Pete shows-up where I am standing in front of the building, his Yoda told him that I would be there. He told me to follow him to his house. He explained to me what has been going on to some extent. He hasn't told me everything. There is a lot that happened to Bella. She is a vampire. The way she was changed is a long story. He revealed to me that Yoda told him Alice has known for over nine years that Bella is my true mate. We both found out yesterday. I am now living at her house." Jasper informs us. Emmett is listening in, and he is shocked too, with his mouth hanging open.

She is a vampire. I wonder what the long story is all about. Alice! She knew, that fucking bitch knew, that they are mates.

We hear someone speaking in the background.

"I am home Jasper."….then there is a pause. There is a kissing sound in the background and moans over the phone…."Jasper are you still there?" I asked him.

"Yes, I am sis, sorry. I got carried away with Bella's lips. What do you need?" Jasper asked me.

"I am wondering if we could come and see you. I miss you brother. Also I am wondering if Bella would see me and Emmett. Can you ask her if we can come for a visit?" I asked him and he is whispering to Bella.

"What do you think Bella?" Jasper asked her…"I heard the whole conversation Jasper. You can tell them that they can come. Under no circumstances are Carlisle, Esme, and Alice invited." Bella says to him…"Darling they don't have anything to do with them. They moved out on the Cullen's over eight years ago. It is a long story." Jasper reassures her…."That is fine as long as it is just them." Bella says to him.

"You heard sis, what she said. Do you know when you guys are coming?" Jasper asked me. Suddenly, Emmett and I are excited.

"We can be there tomorrow night. Ask her if that is alright?" I ask him…It is silent on the other end…" Bella nodded yes to me and it is a go." Jasper replied.

"I know you can hear me Rosalie and Emmett. I am looking forward seeing you brother bear, and you too Rosalie." Bella says to us. Emmett has a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Sure, we will leave tonight. I am the one driving. What is her address?" I say to him. I am laughing about all of the times that I beat them in racing cars. Jasper is laughing too.

"Yeah I know sis with you behind the wheel, there is no doubt in my mind you will get here before nightfall. This is her address it is 69 Scout Peak Road. There is only one house on that road and it is quite remote." Jasper says to me. I made a mental note in my thoughts. I will program her address in the GPS.

"We will see you then brother," I say to him and he hangs up.

Emmett and I embrace each other; he picks me up, and spins me around. I am laughing and so is he.

"Yeah Rose we did it. I cannot believe after all this time we are finally going to get Bella back into our lives. You get to know your niece, which is your heart's desire. I am concerned for sissy and what she has been through. It is hard to believe she is already a vampire. I am looking forward to hearing the stories from her. Man that Alice suing Jasper, she is a total bitch for doing that to him. I am happy for us Rose." Emmett says to me. I am concerned about whatever she has been through as well.

"I am happy Emmett things are finally going to work out. I can feel it. I am not an empath like our brother." I say and he gives me a kiss.

**Bella POV**

I heard the conversation that Jasper was having with Rosalie when I stepped in the house. Rosalie and Emmett were asking permission to see me. I am looking forward to seeing them. I don't hate Rosalie, at least she was honest with me. She didn't want me around in beginning.

"Bella there is nothing to be worried about with Emmett and Rosalie coming here. I will be here for you.

I do miss them; it has been eight years since I've seen them. We speak often over the phone. They are both living in Gatlinburg, Tennessee. They have lived there for over eight years. Emmett and Rosalie split from the Cullen's, and they don't want anything to do with them ever again or the Cullen name." Jasper informs me.

"Why do they live there? What happened?" I asked Jasper. I see Aunt V and Laurent coming out of their office and they join us in the living room. They sit down together on the love seat.

"Well after the vote to leave you, remember the conversation we had last night, Emmett and Rose voted to stay. I don't know why Rose voted to stay. I still don't know her reason why. Emmett, Rose, and I were discussing it over the phone. We noticed over the years that we meant nothing to Carlisle and Esme. They seem to favor Edward and Alice the most. That is because they are gifted. My gift meant nothing to them. It is like they can do no wrong. Emmett, Rose, and I can do wrong according to them. It was like nothing we did right got their stamp of approval. This has been going on for a long time. They were worried about me the most, that I would slip up. I did a few times during my time with them. Let's just say our relationship to the Cullen's has been rocky for a long time. Carlisle admires Rosalie's beauty, but does not accept her for being herself. He didn't appreciate the fact that she likes to work on cars. Carlisle and Esme, have been distant in their relationship with Emmett over the years. I felt that they didn't love Emmett or Rosalie enough. I felt Esme and Carlisle's love towards Edward and Alice, more than the rest of us. That hurt the three of us deeply. It was time for the three of us to wash our hands of them. We never looked back once we left the family for good." Jasper informs us. I am shocked that Carlisle and Esme favor Edward and Alice, but not the others.

"I am so sorry for you. I always thought you guys were the perfect family. Well, it is their loss not yours, Emmett's, or Rosalie's. You guys are better off without them. You will always have me. You are family to us and my place is yours too. I am not going anywhere." I say to Jasper.

"You really mean that Bella? We weren't the perfect family as you thought." Jasper asked me and he is smiling at me.

"Yes I do Jasper and you guys have all of us now. This is your home, where you belong. I would like to make an offer to Emmett and Rosalie. They can live with us if they want. I know the vampire life can get lonely without others in it. I don't know what I would do without our family." I say to him and Aunt V wants to pipe into the conversation.

"Yeah Bella is right it can get lonely. Charlie and Sue make the perfect parents for us all. With Pete and Charlotte in the mix now, and with you guys too. It makes us complete as a family. Jasper I want to tell you, going over some of your info we found some things. Laurent and I will be leaving in a couple days to research Alice's history. We have to go to Mississippi. We shall gather up details about her life and finances. I am going to go see Pete and let him know that Emmett and Rosalie are coming tomorrow. He would have wanted to know. That's if his Yoda hasn't already advised him that they are coming here." Aunt V says to Jasper. Jasper is grinning at the thought that Aunt V considers him to be family.

"Well, thank you Victoria for accepting me as a part of the family. You can ask them, Bella, if they want to live with us. It is your idea. I really appreciate that you guys are doing research on Alice too. What did your find?" Jasper says to them. He is right and it is my idea about them living with me. I will ask Emmett and Rosalie if they want to live here.

"We aren't sure the key is going to Mississippi. There is something that doesn't add up regarding her time in the mental institution. We will let you know of the details once we discover everything about her. You guys, Victoria and I are going to head over Pete house. We will see you in a bit." Laurent says to us and they get up and leave the house.

I am sitting in Jasper's lap, molesting his ear by biting it slightly. He is fondling my breast. We need to take this upstairs to our room.

"Why don't we take this up to our room?" I ask Jasper. He has a glint in his eyes, he picks me up bridal style, and he rushes at vampire speed to our room. He shuts the door with the heel of his foot.


	6. Chapter 6 Chapter Five Part One

I **like to thank Rachael my beta who totally rocks and is a story life line. Please check out my other stories. Make note sometimes it hard for me to respond to all reviews. I do work part-time and write my stories and read continue stories on fan fiction that are my favorites. I thank you for all of your reviews. My Dead Heart Beats Again, From Earthquake to Tsunami to Finding Love, Better the Second Time Around and Finding Love in Aftermath of Battle.**

**Sorry there are no titles to chapters. Sometimes it is hard to come up with titles for those.**

**Chapter five through seven will be in three parts. It will get closer for Jasper to find out she is a leader. **

**Enjoy your, day followers!**

**_Chapter Five Part One_**

**Bella POV**

Jasper and I made love through the night. Sex is amazing with him. I did tell him that Aaron that I dated briefly, is the one I lost my virginity too. Felix and I had a fling; it was all about the sex. We never felt the pull towards each other. We do go to each other purely for release. Now, that will have to stop since, I've found my true mate. Felix hasn't found his true mate. Chelsea is mated to Demetri. Renata is mated to Santiago. Heidi is married to Marcus. My two other brothers that are kings have wives. Jane only loves Felix like a big brother. Our new seer who is a guard, Stephanie, is a lesbian and that leaves her out of the loop. I hope he finds his mate soon. Alec isn't even mated yet. I've not told Jasper that I am the fourth leader, yet or about Felix. I need to tell him my secrets today.

Alice's case against Jasper is shaky at best. I am wondering what Aunt V and Laurent will find out about her. This way we can use it against her. Aunt V and Laurent will leave tomorrow for Mississippi to research Alice's past.

It's some story how Carlisle and Esme favored Edward and Alice over the other three. I always thought that they were the perfect family who always, which seemed to care about one another. I guess you cannot judge a book by its cover until, you read the whole damn thing. I guess during the time that, I was with the Cullen family'. I didn't get a good read on them. I was blind and naive at the time.

I didn't see it. It must have been hard for Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie feeling like they, meant nothing to them.

I am waiting in anticipation for Emmett and Rosalie to come and visit. I am excited about seeing Emmett though. I worked through the morning hours in the office to get through with my work. I decided to go home early. Angela and Dennis want to see Jasper. Angela remembers Jasper. Leah and Kyle will stop by tomorrow. They want to get to know Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Dennis and Angela plans are to be here tomorrow too. We need this day with them to sort out everything.

Jasper thought, with Rosalie's driving; she would get here earlier than, expected. I went up to change my clothes. Pete and Charlotte are here for moral support for me. Jasper is downstairs with them. Aunt V and Laurent are downstairs too. I do hear the conversations going on with the others downstairs.

"Jasper, have you given it much thought about what you are going to do?" Pete says to him and I can hear him questioning Jasper.

"No I've not. I have many college degrees, but I have no idea, what I want to do with my life. I feel like such a bum not doing anything for eight years." Jasper replied to Pete. I went downstairs to join the others. I thought of something for Jasper to do for me.

"You can work for me Jasper." I say to him and he turns around to look at me. He comes over to me, and he gathers me in his arms, and he kisses me.

"What do you need for me to do?" Jasper asked me. "By the way, you look so beautiful." Jasper asked me. I look into his eyes and I can see his adoration for me.

"I need someone to take over the forgery business for me. There are thousands of vampires that I need to make documentations, and identifications, and legal stuff for. I've enough court cases from Washington, New York, Colorado, and Texas to do. I don't have time for it all. I can surely use your help. You can set up your own office in the spare room downstairs that is empty. Just think, it will be your own study." I say to him as he gets this glint in his eyes and he smiles at me.

"I would love to do that. I do know about all of the laws and have a law degree too. I do happen to know how to do it. Jenks showed me the ropes years ago. I was going to ask you about that empty room, and if, I could use it for my own study. You beat me to it." Jasper says to me and I giggle at him.

"Jasper like I say, this is your house too. Welcome aboard to our business." I say to him and we hear a car pulling into the drive that must be them.

It is time to get the show on the road as they say. The doorbell rings. I go to the door and open it to and see them standing on my porch.

"Welcome Emmett and Rosalie." I say to them and the first one to give me a hug is Rosalie, and she holds me. It seems to be the longest hug and she smiles at me…."Oh Bella I am so happy to see you. I hope you can forgive me for how I treated you back then." Rosalie says to me, and she is sobbing in my arms.

I held her until; Jasper used his mojo on her and she calmed down.

"There is nothing to forgive Rosalie, we will be alright." I say to her and hopefully that is all the reassurance she needs.

Then, Emmett takes me and spins me around a couple times. I am giggling at him.

"Well, Bells my sissy you look gorgeous. I missed you so much. I hope you can forgive me." Emmett says to me. I look at him and I smile at him.

"Like I said Emmett, and I am only going to say this once. There is nothing to forgive. We are going to be alright. Why don't you come in and be seated?" I asked them and they follow us in to the living room.

"Well, you know everyone here Rose and Emmett. Victoria and Laurent, they are true mates and they both live here with, Bella. They are married and they go by the Swan last name. Victoria is an ancestor to Bella through her mother's side of the family. Pete's Yoda revealed it to Victoria and Bella, that they are related by, generations. Bella calls her Aunt V. Pete and Charlotte they live down the road from us. I thought this would be something you like to know." Jasper informs them. Emmett and Rose are in shock from finding all of this out this.

"That is something to find out that you, and Victoria, are related, Bella. Emmett and I have some news for, Bella that we want to share with you both. Since, both of you are true mates. We have been searching for you for about eight years Bella. Emmett got lucky, yesterday and he came up with two, Isabella's in the Aspen, Colorado area. Emmett is an expert when it comes to into hacking into computers. That is when he found you. We wanted to make a visit to see you and explain things too you. At first, I thought about asking Jasper to come with us. That is the reason for my phone call to my brother. I wanted him to be here for us and give us moral support. There is a reason why, we wanted to search for you, Bella. I remember eight years ago, when we voted to stay. Emmett and I wanted to stay for you." Rosalie blurts out. She looks to be nervous.

"What was your reason for searching for me? What things need to be explained?" I asked them and Jasper is holding my hand. He is apparently, keeping everyone calm.

"Well, let me tell you my story. In 1933 I meet Royce and we were in love. We were about to be married. He was a hot shot banker and rich like my family were. I went to visit Vera at her house and she had the cutest baby boy and a husband. I wanted what she had. I was engage to be married at that time to Royce. I was on my way home from Vera's. I was walking down a dark street when I saw Royce and his buddies were there. They were all drunk and Royce ripped my clothes off. He and his buddies took turns with me and beat me to death. I was bleeding to death. That is where, Carlisle found me and he took me, home to change me. "Rosalie continues with her story.

"I woke-up from the change and saw the Cullen's standing there. I didn't like them and thought that they were prettier than me. I always hated anyone that had more beauty than me. Later on, once, my bloodlust was under control. I went after, Royce's and his buddies killing them, with my, bare hands. I saved Royce for last. I killed Royce and his two security guards. I broke every bone in their bodies. I never took a drop of blood from them." Rosalie added and Aunt V she comes over to embrace Rosalie, and so do I. Charlotte puts her hand on Rosalie hand.

"Oh those bastards deserved every ounce of pain you inflicted to them." Aunt V says to her.

"What is the news you have to share with me?" I asked Rosalie. I feel there is more to this story. She calmed down enough to tell the rest of her story.

"Eight years ago, Emmett and I researched through our family archives. We found a ton of information about our families. We were doing that before, your birthday Bella. I found out that my mother, nine years later, after I went missing; she gave birth to my baby sister, Maria in 1942 at the age of forty seven." She continues on with her story.

"It is not uncommon in that era for women who had babies young; to have babies again once their first child is grown. My mother married at the age of fifteen to my father. I am the oldest; my mother she had me at age of sixteen. She gave birth to my baby brother three years later. He died a still birth, which wasn't uncommon in those days for infants to die in a mother's womb and then be born. The umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck at the time, and it chocked him to death.

My mother tried for years, to conceive after, my baby brother was born, and nothing happened, she couldn't for her to get pregnant. It finally, happened after, I went missing." Rosalie added.

"Maria grew-up and she met, Jeffrey Higginbotham and they got married. My baby sister eventually, gave birth to Renee Higginbotham. Renee Higginbotham, she met and she married, Charlie Swan. Renee gave birth to, Isabella Marie Swan. So, you Bella are my great-niece. I voted to stay because; I wanted to get to know my new niece. I am sorry Bella about your parents. I never had the chance to get to know Renee. Emmett found out through the Internet, that they died a year after, we left Forks." Rosalie says to me and for a vampire I am pretty stunned for a vampire.

"You mean to tell me that we are related? I am so sorry about what you have gone through because of Royce. No woman should ever have gone through rape and taking a beating from men." I say to her and I do smile at her.

"Yes you are my niece by blood. It is all in the past, what I've been through. I want a chance to have a relationship with you." Rosalie says to me. I took her in my arms and I gave her a hug.

"Yes I want that too. What do you want me to call you?" I thought about asking this question to her.

"Do you mind calling me Aunt Rose? I would love that." Rose asked me. I giggle at her.

"I will call you Aunt Rose from now on. I've two Aunts in the house. Jasper explained to me about what you guys have been through with the Cullen's. I want you, Emmett, and Aunt Rose to consider this your family. You don't have to talk about it until, you are both ready to talk to me about everything. I talked to Jasper about making an offer for you guys." I say to them. I am watching their reactions.

"What offer sissy?" Emmett asked me.

"How would both of you feel about living with me? Everyone needs a family." I asked them. The look on both of their faces is priceless. They are smiling at me.

"I would love that sissy. What about you Rose?" Emmett asked her.

"Yes I would love to Bella. It would be nice being surrounded by family. It got very lonely for us. We had no other choice but to leave the Cullen's. We don't want anything to do with the four again." Rose says to me. I can surely understand their reasons.

"Hey sis, I knew about Rosalie's story, that she is related to you. Yoda revealed it to me three years ago. I thought it is their story to tell you. That is the reason why, I didn't say anything to you. I understand, Rose you like working on cars. Jasper says you are a top certified mechanic. How would you feel about working for me? I do auto restorations for car owners." Pete says to us.

"You rat! Peter you knew Rosalie was related to me." I say to him and he just smirks at me.

"I would love to work for you Pete. It would give me something to do." Rose says to him and she has a beaming smile on her face.

"Well, good and welcome aboard Rose, you are going to love working for me. Welcome to the family." Peter says to her and she is happy about that.

"Hey Emmett since, you are into computer hacking. Why don't you work for Victoria and me in our private detective business? We could use your skills." Laurent says to him.

"Sure, I am your man." Emmett replied to him and I can tell that he is happy.

"Laurent and I want to welcome you to our family, Emmett and Rosalie." Victoria says to them.

"Thank you Victoria it is nice to have a family again." Rosalie says to her. Aunt V gives them both a hug.

We gave Emmett and Rose a tour of the house and the acres that I own. They love it. I showed them a guest room upstairs for them. I told them that this is their house too and their bedroom. I gave them the spare bedroom. There is a room that is designated as Charlie's and Sue bedroom, that I pointed it out to them. All of the guest bedrooms are quite large with master bath suites.

Emmett and Rose came back downstairs after, they got settled in to their room to join Jasper and I. Pete and Charlotte took off. Jasper asked them to go get his stuff in Houston. Pete told him that he and Char would do it for him. Pete likes that his sire and brother is living close to him now. He is going to have his Danka bike delivered here, and have pack up his books and clothes packed up for him. Whatever deems important? Pete knows what he wants specifically. They will be back in a couple of days from Houston. Pete's plans are to check on their house and property too, since, they live in the Houston area as well. He felt that we needed time to talk with Emmett and Rose alone.

Everyone is gathered around the living room sitting down with some music in the background. We are drinking whiskey in our glasses.

"What happened in your life Bella? I want to know the story about your change." Emmett asked me. Here goes my story


	7. Chapter 7 chapter Six Part Two

**I like to thank Rachael my new beta she totally rocks. Make note sometimes it hard for me to respond to all reviews. I do work part-time and write my stories and read continue stories on fan fiction that are my favorites. I thank you for all of your reviews. Please check out my new stories. My Dead Heart Beats Again, From Earthquake to Tsunami to Finding Love, Better the Second Time Around and Finding Love in Aftermath of Battle.**

**Make note all my chapter are being replaced due to editing from a great girl Rachael.**

**Sorry there are no titles to chapters. Sometimes it is hard to come up with titles for those.**

**Chapter five through seven will be in three parts. **

**Enjoy your, day followers!**

**Chapter Six Part Two**

**Emmett POV**

"What happened in your life Bella? I want to know the story about your change." I ask her.

"The day after my party, Edward was acting weird that day at school. I didn't see any of you at school. Edward, the day he left me, took me for a walk into the woods. He told me he didn't love me or want me. He told me that I was a distraction for his kind. He had the nerve to tell me I wasn't good enough. He told me that all of you were leaving. I cried and begged him to take me with him. He gave me one last kiss goodbye and he left. I tried to follow him and got lost. I was out there for several hours and my body was chilled to the bone. Sam from the reservation found me and took me home, where Charlie was waiting and worried about me. It took me a while to get over my break-up with Edward. I got myself together after a time. My only concern at the time was to do well in school. I hung out with Jacob Black and we rode our bikes together. I found two old motorcycles for him to fix up and he rebuilt them for us. I hung out at the reservation with the pack and found out that some of them, including Jacob are a wolf. I graduated with a 4.0 and got a full ride scholarship to Yale. I decided to go into law. Then the unthinkable happened, my mother, Renee and Phil died in an auto accident the day after graduation. They were on their way to the airport to catch their flight home to Florida." Bella says to me. Wait until I get my hands on the asshole for saying and doing those things to Bella. Yep Eddie boy is getting it from me. I will rip him apart and burn the pieces.

"Bella we had no idea that he broke it off with you in such a callous manner. He told us you didn't want anything to do with us. We are so sorry." I say to her.

"Emmett you were all lied to by Eddie boy." Bella says to me, I look at her, and see she is smiling at me. That makes my day.

"How did your change come about?" Rose asked her.

"During my second term in college is when my life took a turn for worse. I went jogging one day around the campus park at Yale. It was five years ago during the night, and it was October. I was attacked by an unknown vampire and he almost drained me dry. My body was covered in bruises and my ribs were cracked. Then out of nowhere here comes this vampire in a cloak all dressed in black. He picked me up and he runs with me in his arms. I heard growls and screeching noises in background. There were other vampires in the area and they had on black cloaks. They were following behind us. There was this one vampire, he had me in his arms, and he was carrying me. He bit my neck and both of my wrists. That is when the pain and fire began." Bella say to us. You mean we left her unprotected from our kind and this happens?

"Do you know who changed you?" I asked her.

"Yes it was Aro Volturi and he is my sire, if he didn't intervene I would have died that day. He was there with his guards to capture this vampire for breaking the laws. When he had me in his arms running with me, he couldn't get a read on me. Aro can touch you and read every thought you ever had, or events in your life. He felt that I am gifted. I stayed with them for a few months until I was controlled. I woke-up from the change in perfect control of my bloodlust. Since my father knew the secrets about vampires and shape-shifters he was allowed to come and see me at the castle." Bella informs us.

"Bella I am so sorry we left you unprotected. We could have prevented this from happing to you. I am so sorry about the horrible attack that caused your change." I say to her.

"It is okay Emmett. I do not think anything could have prevented it from happening. After a few months I returned to Yale and finished my college courses. I set up my own law firm with the inheritance that I got from Renee and Phil's death. It was a year ago that I took over Jenks secret files on the vampire world, handling their forgeries. He knew for a fact that I am a vampire." Bella says to us.

"Bella just offered me a job taking over those forgeries. I accepted her offer. It will give me something to do." Jasper informs us. He needed something to do, for eight years he did nothing.

"You wanted to know some of my secrets. I will give you the details. I do work for the Volturi." Bella says to us. Jasper looks like he is about to blow a fuse.

"Bella I will be worried about you going out on missions. This is dangerous. I had my suspicions that you were a part of the Volturi, but I didn't know what part it is." Jasper says to her and I am worried for her as her brother bear. I agree with him there. Victoria and Laurent are laughing.

"Why are you laughing Victoria?" Rose asked her. "This is not funny."

"She's known as the _God of damn_ it is like you major, and how they call you the _God of War_. There are vampires the cringe at hearing her name. It is like the Volturi and how they cringe hearing your name Jasper. She can handle herself just fine. You both fit together like a fine glove carrying those names." Victoria says to us and she is giggling.

"Do you want to know how Pete, Charlotte, and I came about? How Victoria and Laurent fit in the picture? Do you want to know the rest of it?" Bella asked us.

"Yes we do." Jasper, Rose, and I say in unison.

"I've trained over the months as a guard. Jane worked with me on both of my shields. There is my mental and physical shield. I went on a couple of missions' right after my training to wipe out the Romanian coven. It turned out to be a success. This happened during the time when I was living in the castle." Bella informs us. I can see Jasper's worry on his face. She went on further with her story.

"I remained a guard to the Volturi. I returned to America a few months after my change. I was called out from time to time to go on missions. Things got so bad here in America, with uncontrollable the vampires, they made me the fourth leader over three years ago. No one in the Volturi knows about my position. Our other guards think that I am spying on vampires who are breaking our laws here. Aro, Marcus, and Caius have faith in my judgment to serve out their sentences and punish those that brake our laws. I've killed many vampires without a batting an eye. I've many informants all over America and in Canada to tell me what is going on with any vampire." Bella says to us. Damn! Bella is a badass vampire.

"You are a badass vampire sissy. It is hard to believe they made you the fourth leader." I say to her. Rose, Jasper, and I have our mouths opened up wide. I think all three of us are in shock.

"Damn it Bella! I want lose you, I just found you as my true mate. All of this has me worried. It will worry me every time you go out." Jasper says to her. I can see the worry on his face. I would be too.

"How did you meet Peter and Charlotte?" Rose asked her. I would like to know myself.

"Three years ago I met Peter and Charlotte; they were in a bar in Mexico. I went after a wanted vampire for breaking our laws. His name was Benito. Peter and Charlotte were at that same bar wanting to kill the bastard. We all agreed that Benito had to go. We all three ganged up on him and killed him. Ever since then we have become close friends. One day Peter came knocking at my door. I was living in the Houston area at the time and they did too. The Volturi were trying to get a handle on Maria's army. She was out of control. Maria was living south of of Texas across the boader in Mexico. I got the shock of my life when Peter showed up with Victoria and Laurent at my front door. I thought she was here to revenge her mate's death by killing me." Bella says to us. Jasper has his mouth wide open. He needs to close his mouth before he catches flies.

"Anyway, Pete explained to me that James was never Victoria's mate. She found out that she and Laurent were true mates. Charlotte confirmed their bonds. We became friends. Pete's Yoda told him that Victoria is an ancestor from my mother's side of the family. All of us moved here three years ago to be together as a family. I flew everyone to meet Charlie and Sue, and we all became one big happy family. Leah, my step-sister, and her imprint Kyle live in Montrose not far from here. They both work at my law firm and go to night school studying law. Angela Webber, my best friend, met Dennis Mathews while they attended at Stanford studying law, and they were married four years ago. They are attorneys in my firm. " Bella continues telling us.

"This is a part of the secret you weren't willing to tell me Bella. I would have understood. I may not like it that you are in a dangerous line of work. I am glad you finally told me. You were living in the Houston area at the same time as me. This is all a shock to me Bella. You are going to have to give me time." Jasper says to her and she gives him a kiss.

"Jasper, you can feel I am telling the truth about everything I've said. Pete told me it was you that killed your maker Maria. That she came to you asking you join her army again. I thank you for that it saved me from looking for the bitch and killing her myself." Bella says to him. He nods his head _yes_ to her.

"I am glad to be at your service darling." Jasper says to her.

"The things that I explained to you cannot be told to anyone else. You must not talk about me being the fourth leader. No one needs to know. Only I can be the one to tell others." Bella informs us and she has a scary look on her face.

"We got it sis. It stays with us." I say to her. Damn! With that look my little sister can be frightening. I love her to pieces.

"Damn! I just thought of something. Alice can see us and I don't want her to know where we are." I say to the room in general.

"No she cannot. My mental and physical shield covers three hundred miles. As long as you are within that range she cannot see a damn thing." Bella informs me.

"Good! We don't want her to know a damn thing. I want to know Jasper, about Alice, what she is up to. You told me over the phone that Pete told you that you and Bella are true mates. Alice hid that truth. " Rose says to us.

"I am being sued over my shares in Wal-Mart, A T & T, Barron shares, and Apple. She cannot have it, those are doing well on the market. Bella seems to think that her case against me is shaky. Victoria and Laurent are going to Mississippi to gather information in regards to her stay at the mental institution. They are going to research her finances and anything they can about her past. That way we can use it against her. Like I told you over phone, Pete's Yoda revealed to him that we are true mates and Alice hid that truth from us. She knew this over nine years ago too." Jasper informs us on this devolvement.

"Laurent and I are leaving for Mississippi tomorrow to see what we can find out." Victoria says to us.

"What happened after you found out that you and Bella are mates?" I asked him and Victoria and Laurent are laughing.

"I ran over to her house, she opened up the door, and I claimed her right on the spot. I was so excited and happy at the same time to find out she is mine. I couldn't wait to claim her." Jasper says to me and he is grinning from ear to ear.

"You should have seen it. It was better than watching porn on satellite TV." Laurent says to us. Is he out of his mind claiming his mate in front of family?

"Jasper Eugene Whitlock how could you? You could have waited to claim her privately." Rose chastises him. Laurent is still laughing.

"All I know is that my inner demons took over and I took her right there in front of her family. There will be no repeats either." Jasper informs us. Good! I am glad I wasn't here to get a visual of that.

"I am glad I wasn't here to get a visual of you doing that to my sissy. I would have beaten you with a broom stick." I say to him and Jasper just looks at me and smirks.

"Yeah right, like a broom stick is going to work on me. It would take something stronger." Jasper replied. He is laughing at me.

We all went to our respective bedrooms to have alone time with our mates.

I heard all of Bella's stories about what transpired in her life. She is a courageous woman to go through all that she has. The hardest part of her story is the frightening change she went through. Rose, Jasper, and I finding out of her involvement with Volturi, and that she is the fourth leader that was a shock. I can tell Jasper is worried since she revealed that she is a part of the Volturi. Every time she goes out of the house on a mission I can just picture him following behind her. As a matter of fact I will too, just to keep her safe. I don't care if they call her the_ God of damn_.

Bella took it in stride that she is related to Rose. She accepted Rose as her aunt. The touching moment is when Bella asked us to live with her. I am happy that we are all going to be a family. It has been lonely for Rose and me, ever since the fiasco at the party, and dealing with the Cullen's for years and their ill-fated treatment towards Jasper, Rose, and I.

From what I gather Bella's friends, Dennis and Angela Mathews, are coming over tomorrow night. Angela went to school with us. They are both attorneys that work for Bella. Her step-sister Leah and her imprint Kyle are going to be here too. Bella is making dinner for them. They want to meet Jasper, Rosalie, and I.

I told Rose that I am going to Tennessee to have our autos delivered back here. I have to pack our clothes and what is important to us. I plan to fly out in a couple days. I will come home to Aspen that same day. We can ship most of our things. We will keep our house as a getaway. Rose agrees with me on my plans. She is going to start working for Pete in a couple of days. She is excited!

For the first time, in a long time, Rose and I have hope. Now we have a family to call our own.


	8. Chapter 8 Chapter Seven Part Three

**I like to thank Rachael my beta for her help with this story. Make note sometimes it hard for me to respond to all reviews. I do work part-time and write my stories and read continue stories on fan fiction that are my favorites. I thank you for all of your reviews. Please check out my other stories. My Dead Heart Beats Again, From Earthquake to Tsunami to Finding Love, Better the Second Time Around and Finding Love in Aftermath of Battle.**

**Sorry there are no titles to chapters. Sometimes it is hard to come up with titles for those.**

**Chapter five through 7 will be in three parts. **

**Enjoy your, day followers!**

**Chapter Seven Part Three**

**Bella POV**

Last night we got a lot of our discussions out of the way. Now we can make a new start. I confessed my secrets to Jasper, Emmett, and Aunt Rose, that I am with the Volturi. Jasper told me he is going to be worried every time I go out the door. I wouldn't put it passed him to follow me on missions. He is just that way with me.

There are a few that already know about my secrets. It is Pete, Charlotte, Victoria, and Laurent. Then there is my dad, Angela, Dennis, Leah and Kyle who know. They cover for me when I am away on missions.

I cannot believe that I am related to Rosalie of all people. Her story was downright tragic, with her being raped by, her fiancée and his buddies then, beaten to death. No woman needs to go through what she went through. I believe in giving second chances. I wanted to give Emmett and Rosalie a chance. It wasn't their fault that they left me. It is all Edward's.

I don't like to hold on grunges against with people. It only makes the heart colder. I really don't want anything to do with the other four Cullen's ever again. I do understand where Aunt Rose, Emmett, and Jasper are coming from with this.

This morning, Emmett told me that for the first time, in a long time. He felt hope that he and Aunt Rose can have a real family. His plans are to leave in a couple of days to start packing and have their vehicles delivered here. He will fly out to Tennessee and back to Aspen the same day.

Victoria and Laurent already left to go to Mississippi to research Alice's background. I hope it is good information and we can use it against her. Emmett and Jasper are in their office going over her finances. Emmett is trying to hack into her accounts.

Jasper brought up our family photo, he wished, he was in the photo with, us. I told him that we would retake a new family photo of everyone. Now we have to add Emmett and, Aunt Rose in it as well as Dennis, Angela, and Kyle. That photo was taken before, Kyle, Dennis, and Angela came into our family. We do need an updated family photo.

I am cooking and Italian food in the kitchen. I am making my Grandma's Helen's lasagna with salad and bread sticks. Aunt Rose is here whipping up a strawberry short cake for desert. I didn't know she could cook. She has done nothing but talking to me, while we are here in kitchen. She told me she is excited about starting to work in a couple of days and finally having a family. Aunt Rose is a sweet person once; you get through her walls that she built around herself.

They will be arriving here in a couple hours. They want to meet Jasper, Emmett, and Aunt Rose.

I need to go hunt before, they arrive, and it has been a few days for me. I just put three trays of lasagna in the oven. This would be a good time to go hunting. Just having non-stop sex with Jasper has drained me. I need to feed.

"Do you want to go hunting with me, Aunt Rose?" I ask her as she is adding whip cream on top of the cake with strawberries on top.

"Yes I would love to go, and I need to go as well." Aunt Rose says to me and we go out the back way from the kitchen.

We both speed off into the forest and found our prey. I took down two deer and drank from them. Aunt Rose spotted a cougar and fed off of it. She is fast about getting her prey. We needed to head back and take the meal out of the oven. I made three trays of lasagna. I figure they can take some home with them. Aunt Rose and I make it back in time to set the table and set wine glasses out on the bar. The wine is chilled in the ice buckets.

I already told Angela, Dennis, Leah, and Kyle on what has been happening in my life for the past three days. At least they are informed on the stories.

I had to go up, and take a shower, and change from the hunt. Jasper has a look when he sees my naked body heading for the showers. He decides to hop in with me. Maybe we can have a quick shower fuck. Jasper wraps his arms around me from behind. I feel his hard cock pressed up against my ass.

"Hey babe we have time for a quickie." I say to him, and he growls at me, and it is turning me on.

"Darling spread your legs wide and places your hands on the shower wall." I did as I was told to do. He glides his length into me. He is pounding in me, where he is hitting my nerves, and he throwing me, over the edge of my orgasms. I am moaning out his name as he is mine. He is kissing me on my back and he is placing feather light kisses on my neck. We both come in a minute flat, riding our orgasms out. He bites down on my collar bone marking me for the seventh time today. We kiss each other deeply and passionately.

"Babe we need to get out and get dressed. They will be here soon." I say to him as he is helping me dry off with a towel. I spank him on his ass and he purrs to me. That must have turned him on.

"I'll get dressed darling, it won't take me long." Jasper says to me and he does it at vampire speed.

We both come downstairs freshly shower and sated. Jasper holds my hand and just then the doorbell rings.

I open up the door there is Leah, Kyle, Angela, and Dennis. They are looking at Jasper giving him a go over with their eyes.

"Well, you guys, what are you waiting for come on in." I say to them and they come in the foyer.

Emmett and Aunt Rose are standing there too.

"I remember you Emmett, and Rosalie, and Jasper from Forks High School. You were part of the Cullen's family right?" Angela asks. She is looking at Jasper.

"Actually, Angela, I go by, Jasper Whitlock. I am not a Cullen or associated with them anymore." Jasper states to Angela.

"I didn't know that." Angela says to him, and she doesn't know the history about the adopted charade that the Cullen's put up as being a fake family with five kids.

"I remember you too Angela, you were always a sincere friend to Bella." Emmett says to her.

"Well, she and I found needed a true friend in each other. We were considered the outcasts in at high school and others would pick on us. We gave each other moral support." Angela informs them.

"Leah, Kyle, and Dennis this is my mate, Jasper and his brother Emmett. This is Emmett's and his mate and wife, my, Aunt Rose." I did the introductions. I didn't need one for Angela, she already knew them.

"It is good to meet you guys. Bella told us all about you guys at the office today." Dennis says to them. He shakes Emmett and Jasper's hand.

"So, you are the one for my sister, Jasper, her true mate. You better treat her right or I will send the pack after, your ass. Your brother did a number on her and I'll be damn if, she goes through that kind of pain again. The pack is her family too. It is nice to meet you Emmett; Bella has said a lot of good things about you. And Rosalie it is nice to meet you too." Leah says to them. She means well. She is looking after, me.

"Leah I give you and the pack permission to come after me if, I ever do. I won't do that to Bella, she is my life." Jasper says to her. He is using his wave of calm of wave to defuse emotions coming off of the others, for I feel it too.

"It is great to finally meet you guys. Bella told me that Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are now living here. I want to welcome you to our family." Kyle speaks up.

"You guys, dinner is ready if, you are hungry." I say to them and they follow me to the dining room. They all sit down and Aunt Rose and I served them. The rest of us sat down with our whisky in our hands, and drinking. There is normal conversation happening at the table.

"Oh Bells, daddy Charlie got through calling me about an hour ago. He said something about coming for a visit next week. But, he wasn't for sure yet. He told me he had to see if, Greg could take over for him while he was gone. Since, he didn't get to see you on your birthday. I would call him if, I were you. I didn't tell him what has been happening for the past three days. I felt you needed to talk to him." Leah informs me and now I feel anxiety all coming over me. Shit! I forgot about dad, he would want to know about Jasper.

"Shit! With all that has happened for the past three days. I forgot to stick dad in to the equation. I don't know how I am going to tell him about Jasper, and then about Emmett and Aunt Rose." I say to them, and Jasper is holding me, and he is purring to me for comfort.

"Calm down darling. We are all going to be there with you to explain things to him. He will understand." Jasper says to me and he kisses me.

"I thank you Jasper for being here for me." I say to him.

"Oh by the way, Dennis and I need to fly to New York tomorrow. That Martin Lockley case goes to trial day after, tomorrow. We finally got the court date. We need to get there and get started." Angela points out to me. They are good and be able to handle that case.

"You guys, be sure to call me if, any other evidence shows-up unexpectedly in trial." I say to them.

"You know we will Bella. Jasper are you going to make an honest woman out of our Bella?" Dennis asked Jasper. Oh God, why now! I had no idea he would bring up that topic.

"We just started this relationship and haven't gotten to discussing marriage yet." Jasper says to him. Jasper at least came up with what I would say to Dennis. We haven't confessed our love for each other yet.

"Oh mom is knitting sweaters for us again. Like I need one, my body temperature runs 104 degrees and my body stays nice and toasty. Why would I need a sweater? You guys diffidently, don't need it, your bodies run cold so it doesn't matter. I thought I would give you the heads up abou her homemade projects." Leah says to me. I start to giggle about momma Sue going crazy over her knitting needles.

"I remember the last one she made for me, and it was yellow, and I hate that color on me. Yours was bad Leah, you remember yours, and it was an orange color. I know what you did to destroy that sweater, you put it on you to wear, and then you phased causing the thing to shred." I say to her. Leah and I are laughing at the memory. I saw it happen.

"You mean to tell me you did that to a sweater because of the color?" Aunt Rose asked her.

"Yes I did, and just hope you aren't on the list for the next sweater. There is no telling what color she will pick out for you." Leah informs her.

My cell phone is buzzing, there is a text message. My phone is over at the bar. I walk over to the bar, and pick-up my phone, and hit the message button. I read my text message.

*Bella*

*Carlos and his ten minions are holed-up in Bonanza, Utah.*

They are in an old abandoned house off Highway 45 due east ten miles.

They will be in the house that they are holed-up in. You need to go by foot running.

You need to run ten miles west then, you will run across the house.

I see you bringing them all down with no problems.

Mary, your informant, is watching them from a distant. She is safe.

*Go get them God of damn.*

*Stephanie*

I sent her a text back.

*Thanks Stephanie on my way.*

"Hey guys I will be back in a few hours, something has come up with, a client. I need to go meet them." I say to the room in general.

"I can go with you Bella, and wait in the car for you." Jasper says to me, and he is holding me.

"No that is alright you can stay here for me and keep them company. I'll be home soon. I promise." I say to him. I can't resist giving him a passionate kiss on his lips.

"You'll call if, you need anything?" Jasper asked me. He is looking into my eyes and I look at him seeing this very caring and passionate man before me. I place a kiss on his lips.

"I will Jasper call you if I need anything. I promise." I picked up my handbag and my backpack. My backpack has my cloak, and the Volturi crest, and emergency cash in there. I ran out of the garage door, got into my Porsche, and I speed down the road. I don't need Jasper going with me. He would be too worried about me. I would be the one to sit in the car while, he goes and fights them. I like being a part of the fight. I happen to love doing this.

Jasper POV

Thirty minutes later….Light bulb came on off in Jasper's thoughts.

Bella was acting strange after, she read that text. I felt a white lie in her excuse, saying she had to meet a client. She didn't want me to go. Leah brought me out of my thoughts.

"She always grabs her backpack before; she goes and does the deed. It has her Volturi crest, and cloak in there, and emergency cash. Stephanie is a seer with the Volturi, she tips her off. It is her or one of Bella's informants who sent her a text her. They never call her. They don't want to tip off any vampires that might be listening in." Leah informs me. Shit! Bella, you are a sly fox giving me that excuse; that you had to meet a client. She went on a mission and it could be dangerous. I need to go and find her; she cannot have driven far driving. I want to help her.

Emmett you feel like a ride?" I asked him and he is worried too by the look on his face.

"I will go with you brother." Emmett says to me.

"Don't worry about the place while you're gone, we know what to do." Angela says to us.

"I am going with you guys. You both can't drive fast worth a shit." Rose says to me. We all head for the garage and we get into my Lamborghini. Rose is driving the car and we have the windows down. I am scenting Bella out and feeling the pull in my chest to go to her.


	9. Chapter Eight

**I like to thank Rachael my beta for going over this chapter. ****Make note sometimes it hard for me to respond to all reviews. I do work part-time and write my stories and read continue stories on fan fiction that are my favorites. I thank you for all of your reviews. Please check out my other stories. My Dead Heart Beats Again, From Earthquake to Tsunami to Finding Love, Better the Second Time Around and Finding Love in Aftermath of Battle.**

**Sorry there are no titles to chapters. Sometimes it is hard to come up with titles for those.**

**Enjoy your, day followers!**

**Chapter Eight**

**Jasper POV**

Rose is driving fast and we still have our windows down. I am scenting her out and feeling the pull in my chest that will lead me to where she is going. There is no sign of her black Porsche anywhere. I don't like it a damn bit that she is in a dangerous line of work.

Bella and I are going to have to talk about this. I am willing to let her do this type of work, only if there is a compromise that I am allowed to go with her. I'll be damn if something happens to her on the job.

We only just found out that we are true mates. I just hate the thought that if something happened to her and we would have only been together for a short time. My chest kills me the further she is away from me. Emmett brought me out of my thoughts.

"Jasper you left your laptop in the car. I hacked into your laptop using major1 as your password. I see you never change it. The last time I used your password you gave me permission to do it, so I could check your computer out. That was eight years ago. I see you got a new laptop. I happened to hack into Bella's cell phone records. Luckily, she gave us her phone number. The text message she received is from Stephanie. Apparently the text reads like this." I peek over to where Emmett is sitting down in the backseat with my laptop in his lap. He passes it over my seat to me on the passenger side for me to read it.

*Bella*

*Carlos and his ten minions are holed-up in Bonanza, Utah.*

They are in an old abandoned house off Highway 45 due east ten miles.

They will be in the house that they are holed-up in. You need to go by foot running.

You need to run ten miles west then, you will run across the house.

I see you bringing them all down with no problems.

Mary, your informant is watching them from a distant. She is safe.

*Go get them God of damn.*

"There is a response back from Bella." Emmett added, he did his mojo, and sure enough there it is. Damn, that means she would be dealing with eleven vampires. Fuck this it is too many for her to deal with.

*Stephanie I am on my way.*

I read her response to Stephanie. What she doesn't know? We are on our way to her.

"Rose goes on highway 45, due east ten miles, from what I gather in the text it is possibly in a remote location. It is in Bonanza, Utah. We are all going to have to go by foot and run tens miles going west. Then, we will run into an abandoned house. Carlos and his ten minions are holed-up in that house. There is an informant named Mary watching them." I say to her and I feel her step on the gas pedal harder with her foot.

"I am just making the turn off of highway 45; we will be there in an hour. We are all going to have to do something about this, Jasper. I've been searching for my niece for eight years. I'll be damned if I lose her now. Don't the three other kings send out their guards to handle most things, while they stay there?" Rose asked me.

"Yes they do Rose. Except I've heard of Caius and Aro often going on special missions with their guards. Bella and I are going to have to talk about this. I am willing to let her go on these missions if she will compromise to let me go with her. There are elven of them Rose, that is too many for one vampire to handle alone, unless I am there." I say to her. I remember the times when I was with Maria; I culled over at least twenty vampires in a matter of seconds.

"I agree with you there Jasper. You trained Rose and me on how to handle vampires. Hell even Pete, Charlotte, and Victoria were in Maria's army and took down vampires by the thousands. Maybe we could help her as a family to get badass vampires who are breaking the laws and doing stupid shit to expose us. Since we are highly experienced, we could go with her on these missions. I can be on standby to help when needed. By God, she has enough on her plate with her law practice and doing forgeries alone. Bella takes time out to do business for the Volturi. I know that vampires don't sleep, but still, we need down time to do nothing." Emmett points out. This gives me an idea.

"We could do it how the Volturi does it. They have their guards who follow their orders from the three of them. She has enough people in her family that are highly experienced to form her guards around her. We can do this as a family. Emmett you are a genius. " I say to them. This gives me hope, she doesn't have to be alone in this. It is still too dangerous for her.

"You guys came up with a plan and it will work. Hey I just thought of something. Carlos and his minions will get a surprise when the _God of War_ shows-up at his front door fucking up his shit." Rose says to us and we are all laughing. Yep, once I bring him out, there is no one or nothing that stops him.

I notice we are getting closer to Bonanza, Utah. We have twenty five miles to go. Rose just passed the road sign to Bonanza. With Rose driving we will be at the turn off due east on highway 45 within three minutes. We are going to have to get out and run by foot ten miles due west. We should come across that abandoned house.

**Bella POV**

I am almost at the turn off due east on highway 45. I will park my car at a remote location from the turn off, so my Porsche won't be seen by drivers on the highway. Somehow I know Jasper is going to follow me. I feel that he is close to me. I know when I am at my office; my chest kills me being away from him. The further away he is, the more painful it is for me and probably for him too. I know he is close because I am not in pain.

Somehow, I feel he didn't buy it when I told him that I am going to see a client. He probably felt my white lie. He is an empath after all. I see the turn off in my tunnel vision.

I smell Mary Slocum nearby. Mary Slocum-Harrison and her husband, Jason Harrison are nomads and they are married. She used to travel with Randall. They were traveling companions only. Mary found Jason bleeding to death by a gun-shot wound in his stomach. A hunter in the woods accidently shot him, thinking he was a deer moving around in the forest. Mary picked Jason up and took off running with him; she changed him to save his life. I pay them to be my informants. This compensation gives them a considerable salary. I pay them both ten thousand a month to be informants. Some of my informants I pay less, usually they do it part-time. Jason and Mary are full-time informants. They live in Canada in a nice log cabin cottage. They hate living rich and they prefer the simplicity of life.

I smell the scent of the other vampires in the area.

I get out of my car and take my cloak and crest out of my backpack and put both of them on. I am standing there next to the open door of my car when I hear a car come to a screeching stop. I look to see and it is Jasper's Lamborghini, the doors open up and Aunt Rose, Jasper, and Emmett hop out of the car and make their way to me. Damn! What do I do now? I am in trouble by that look on Jasper's face.

"What were you thinking, going alone, facing elven vampires? Why did you lie to me that you had to see a client? " Jasper asked me. He looks feral this is first time I seen him this way. I am not scared of him.

"Well, would you let me go if I told you about it? I would have been the one sitting in the car waiting while you go fight them. I like being a part of the fight. I happen to love doing this. I know you are worried about me doing this. I am sorry for the white lie too. How did you know where to find me and know that there are elven of them?" I confessed to Jasper and looking into his eyes and suddenly, get the urge to kiss him.

"No I wouldn't let you, go by yourself Bella, you're right. I would have had you wait in the car. I know you love doing this. Emmett and I have come up with a plan to help you with your position in the Volturi. Once we get these bastards taken care of. We are going to discuss this as a family. We want to help you. I will not compromise on this, Bella, for now on I am going with you, or one of us will. How do we know? Emmett hacked in to your phone records and he found the text message from Stephanie, using my laptop that I left in my car. That is how we found out about everything. I made a decision when Leah tipped me off that you take your backpack when you go do the deed. Then a light bulb went off in my head. Somehow I knew what you were up too. I decided to follow you." Jasper says to me. Jasper is through with his speech to me. Mary shows-up and she is heading in our direction. Damn! Leah you had to open up your mouth.

"Hey Bella they are still in there, but you guys are going to have to lower your voices so they don't hear you." Mary says to me. I look at her and so does everyone else.

"Well, guys I need to go, we have to kill all of them. Carlos and his minions are wanted for raping human women in public and exposing us. They kill the women after they have their way with them. They are called Carlos clan." Mary and Rose stayed behind and I notice Jasper and Emmett are running with me and I am faster than them. I see the house and make my decision to blast my way in there. I see one guy outside the door; he will be easy to take out.

I sprint towards the house and leap in the air, I land my body right smack into his, bite his neck, and pull his head off. Then, I barge into the house seeing the others. I instantly put up my physical shield to protect us from getting killed by them. Jasper and Emmett have one of them and are tearing him into shreds. I took two of the others out in no time. Carlos is trying to fight Emmett and he is having a hell of time fighting him. Emmett is stronger than he is. Carlos breaks free from him and runs out of the house. I take off after him. Jasper had the others killed in no time, he is fast. It is like slicing through a stick of butter for him. I can see why they call him the _God of War. _

Jasper is running behind me.

I sprint through the forest, I see him, and I leaped into the air slamming my body on top of him. He takes me by the throat with his hands. I hear a feral growl coming from Jasper. I kick his arms off of my throat with my legs while he has me pinned to the ground. Jasper picks him up and throws his body into a tree. The tree falls to the ground and you can hear the thunder sounds of the tree smashing to the ground. I rush over to them. I place my hands around his throat while, Jasper has him pinned against a boulder.

"This is for what you did to those poor, helpless human girls. The Volturi doesn't give second chances, you moron, for exposing us." I say to him while biting his ear off, and spiting it out of my mouth. Then I tore his head off of his body.

I gather up the parts and take out my lighter to light him on fire.

"I am in awe of you Bella, you took out four vampires. Just seeing you in action, I see that you are a lot like me. I was frightened when Carlos had you by the throat. I had to step in at that point. No one is going to touch my mate and try to kill her. And Bella, there was no way you could have taken out elven without us here. How many vampires have you taken out by yourself before?" Jasper asks me. He is holding me close to him.

"Six at the same time and I could have taken out the rest of Carlos and his minions too, if you and Emmett gave me a chance to do it." I say to him and he kisses me. I smell smoke in the background filtering in the air. I look over Jasper's shoulders and I can see the house going up in flames. Emmett must have burned down the evidence.

"Let's get back to our cars, your Aunt Rose is worried about you. " We run towards the car and see Emmett standing there with Rose and Mary.

"Well, Emmett and Jasper, thanks for helping out back there. I could have done it by myself. Mary thanks again for spying on them for me. Are you leaving for California to join Jason? Everyone this is Mary Slocum-Harrison, my informant." I say to them. Everyone introduces themselves to Mary.

"Yes I am going to meet Jason. He is spying on that small group in LA. He is excepting me, and besides I miss my husband. It is nice meeting you all, and Bella I will text you about that group in LA. See you later." Mary takes off by foot and she disappears through the forest.

"Man sissy, you are a fast runner and you did well taking down the four of them. I can see why they call you _God of damn._ I can see why you and Jasper are perfect for one another too." Emmett pipes in.

"Thank God you guys destroyed those bastards, and stopped them from raping innocent human girls publicly. We need to sit down and discuss what we talked about in the car with Bella. I am too worried about anything happening to Bella. I've just found my niece and I'll be damned if someone takes her away from our family." Aunt Rose says to us. This made me hold her and give her a comforting hug. She looks at me and smiles. I kiss her forehead and she giggles.

"Bella we came up with a plan to form guards around you, those who are experienced. We can add Pete, Victoria, Charlotte, and I to your guards. Emmett will be on standby when he is needed. We will do this as a family to help you get badass vampires that are breaking the laws. You can give us orders to go after any vampire or groups of vampires that are doing bad shit. We could go for you. I am not saying that you have to stay behind either. Now, if there are more than ten of them or a huge size army we all can go together. You can still go on missions if there is only a few that you need to take down. But, you take me or a buddy with you. We can set up your kingdom like the Volturi has it. I know you are highly trained and all, but I still worry. What I will not compromise, is you going by yourself, you take one of us with you, no argument. That is just me, take it or leave it. I will not lose you, my mate, after I found you. I want to confess to you Bella, I am in love with you and you are my life." Jasper says to me and kisses me. I melt into his arms.

"I am in love with you too Jasper. I am sorry about everything. I felt that you were near me, I could tell because I didn't feel the pain of separation. The further you are away from me, I feel like I have a ton of bricks on my chest. Somehow, I knew you would follow me." I say to him and Jasper smiles at me. He kisses me again.

"Yes I felt it too, the same way you do when we are away from each other. The pain of separation is hard for both of us and we are going to have to be together, in everything. It will get better in time. This is just the beginning of mating, and it will be hard to be away from each other. Sooner or later we can go for more than a day or a few hours without being together. Until we are over the beginning stages of mating, we cannot be apart. That is why Pete and Charlotte went to get my things. I couldn't leave you to do that." Jasper says to me and he makes sense.

"You are right Jasper, about this mating thing. I guess I may need to work from home for a while. It is hard to be at the office, feeling the pain of being without you. Who came up with the plan for my kingdom?" I asked him.

"Actually, me sissy, and then Jasper, it is a combination of both our ideas. Jasper here has the most experience and insights to come up with the plan." Emmett informs me.

"Well, I am happy for the both of you, Jasper and Bella. You both definitely belong together. Now, this is settled, we are doing this as a family to help Bella and her kingdom. My mind is at ease too. I love you Bella and I mean that. I don't want anything to happen to you, neither does Emmett." Aunt Rose says to me. She comes and gives me a hug.

"I love you too Aunt Rose and brother bear. Now I want you guys to know that I don't follow orders very well. I am use to being independent. Since I am the forth leader, you follow my lead. I do things the Volturi way and the way I was trained. I want you, Jasper, to be second in command. You have the best insight to handle things. " I say to them and they all smile at me.

"You got control over this Bella; we don't want to take your leadership away. We all just want to help you out. With my knowledge of civilian battle and vampire wars I can help with strategy. Yes I know you are independent and used to being your own person, and not wanting others to control you like Edward did. I don't want to control your life. You are my equal. I only want to protect you. You mean everything to me. Yes I would love to be second in command too." Jasper says to me and holds me close to him.

"That is ditto for me sissy, I love you too. Let's go home." Emmett suggested. We get up from the ground we are sitting on.

Jasper takes me by my hand to lead me to my car. Rose is driving Jasper's car and Emmett gets in with her.

"Why don't you drive Jasper?" I ask him.

"Of course darling." Jasper says to me. We are on our way home.


	10. Chapter 10 AN

**A/N To all my followers sorry it has been too long for updates in my stories. I will get back to writing them as soon as I can. My mind and mood has not been too good for the past two months. I found out that my mother has lung cancer and she never smoked a day in her life. I've been worried about her. Thankfully she is getting better. My sister-in-law died from bone cancer just this week. My schedule has been busy with work and worry. Rest assure you will see updates on my chapters soon. My mind will get into gear and start writing on my continue stories. My beta is sitting on one of my chapters to my dead heart beats again. She has not returned it to me. My other beta has a few of my chapters for two of my stories. She is editing them for me on my heart belongs to empath and earthquake to tsunami. She is revamping all the chapters to be polished. My other two stories I was working on them and stopped writing on them. I will pick up on the half-way written chapters as soon as my mood and mind is at ease from everything going on in my life. You are important to me my followers and my stories. I know what they are going to be like from beginning, middle and to the end of story and I know all my secret plots to all my stories. Please hang on my followers. I appreciate all the reviews and for those who point out my mistakes. Please put those in comments in PM. It does make me into a stronger writer. I will be back to writing give me time. I love all of you.**

**Hugs Vicky**


	11. Chapter 11 CHAPTER NINE

**I like to thank Rachael my beta for her help and she is totally awesome for taking time out to do this for me. Make note sometimes it hard for me to respond to all reviews. I do work part-time and write my stories and read continue stories on fan fiction that are my favorites. I thank you for all of your reviews. Please check out my other stories. My Dead Heart Beats Again, From Earthquake to Tsunami to Finding Love, Better the Second Time Around and Finding Love in Aftermath of Battle.**

**Sorry there are no titles to chapters. Sometimes it is hard to come up with titles for those.**

**Enjoy your, day followers!**

**Chapter Nine**

**Jasper POV**

Bella and I had a long talk about everything that transpired yesterday. She made it clear to me that; she doesn't like taking orders, very well. I can see her point of view. She has been an only child, practically, raising her mother like a parent should. When she moved in with her father she helped him. She is independent. I agree with her assessment that she likes to be in control. Edward controlled her when they were a couple. Bella is my equal in this relationship too. I am happy she is willing to compromise with me by doing her business like the Volturi does their kingdom. I talked to Victoria over the phone about her joining Bella's guard, she agreed to it. Victoria has the ability to escape in and out of tight places. Maria loved her gift. I called Pete and Charlotte over the phone about joining as Bella's guards. They told me that they would. Pete has his gift of Yoda, who informs him of things about what is going to happen. Charlotte can see relationships. She is on even par with Marcus. Bell did made me in second in command, and with my gift of empathy it will come in handy. My experience with the civil war and Maria's army comes in handy, to be able to strategize. Bella is a queen and the leader, and she will always be in first in command. Bella has her gift, the ability to shield physically and mentally. We have a few gifted vampires in our kingdom to help the cause. Laurent and Emmett want to train further for fighting. Emmett is pretty good. They also want to be a part of her guard. Now, my mind is at ease, knowing we can keep each other safe.

Bella finally, told me she had a fling with one of the guards named, Felix, and they would go to each other for release. They never felt the pull to each other, or in love. Good! I don't need him to come here and take what is mine.

Today Pete and Charlotte are coming home with my belongings. My Danka motorbike and my GM pick-up truck got delivered to me today. Pete worked fast on having the tow service deliver my transportation. Tomorrow Emmett leaves out to gather what belongs to them, and have their autos delivered here.

I order bookshelves, a desk, and a chair on line. Bella moved all her forgery equipment, and supplies and a laptop, with the software to do the forgeries in my office. My things will be delivered tomorrow. I will be glad of that so I can set-up my office.

Bella is holed up in her office going over legal work. She is working from home now. The pain of separation is too much for the both of us; until, the beginning stages of the mating are complete. We cannot be far from each other. In time we will be able to be a part for a length of time without the pain.

I heard a vehicle pull in the driveway. I might as well go see who it is, so and I stepped out the front door. It is Pete and Charlotte, they are back. I go over to them to help get my things out of Pete's truck.

"Hey major we got your stuff. We can help get it in the house for you. I need to talk to the family about what Yoda revealed to me. There is a new devolvement that is going to happen within a week. I need to call Victoria and I'll put it on speaker phone too." "Pete says to me as we get my things out of his truck. Emmett comes out of the house and gives us a hand. We got my things in the house in no time. This must be serious.

"Bella you are needed." I say to her in a whisper. She makes her way from upstairs in her office to downstairs in the living room.

"What did Yoda revealed Pete?" Bella asks him, she comes and sits on my lap. Emmett and Rose come and they join us too. Pete gets on his phone and makes a call to Victoria, and he puts it on speaker phone. He tells her just to listen in.

"This is what Yoda revealed to me about Edward. He is still in love with Bella, but, it's like an obsession more than anything. Bella was Edward's singer, and he actually; he loves her blood more than her. He is going to present a problem for the newly mated couple. The news is that within a week he is going to leave from the UK and go to Maine to see Carlisle, and what is left of his family. I've to warn you Jasper and sis that he is going to make his way here. He will find Bella much the same way that Emmett did. He wants to ask you to give him a second chance. He still thinks you are human and he wants you kept that way. He will be surprised to find out you have already been turned. He will get a double whammy when he finds out she is mated to you Jasper. I have to warn you, it's going to get ugly with Edward, but, I am not worried with the, God of damn, and the God of War, he won't have a prayer." "Pete says to us. Just bring it on Eddie boy and I can take you down.

"Let Eddie boy come and I am ready to tear him apart for what he did to sissy." Emmett pipes in and he looks feral and angry.

"Hey guys, I can just picture his face when he looks at Bella for the first time in eight years. He will see her as a vampire, something he didn't want. His look on his face will be that of someone with a constipated look when they need to take a shit and cannot." Victoria says to us over the phone and it gets us laughing.

"Hey I can take him on and he knows it. Eddie boy knows not to fool with me." "I say to them and everyone nods their head, yes in agreement.

"I can take him on; at least he cannot read my mind to know what the fuck I would do to him." Bella states to us, and she is looking at all of us.

"Your damn right darling, he won't know what you are capable of." I say to her. She kisses me on my lips.

"Hey Jasper while we are on the phone. We found out that Alice's time in the mental institution was for violence against her two sisters. The doctors placed her as delusional and violent behavior. She repeatedly hit on them and, she almost killed her older sister, Cynthia. Cynthia almost died from bleeding internally in her stomach. They had to remove her spleen and repair the damage. She wasn't sent there for her visions. Something is off, about her visions not being accurate. You have to look at it this way, that she saw that Edward and Bella were true mates. Edward would have never left her and he would have changed her if that was the case. She lied to, Edward and Bella because; we found out she hid that truth from you that Bella is your true mate. My feeling is that she does get visions about the future and she makes them happen. How does she do it? I feel like she gets this God like persona about her. She makes it happen with a snap of her finger or in her mind. I remember that time with, Maria; we had a vampire who was gifted. It was like he could see something and make it happen in his mind. It did happen. My thinking is that she has a hidden gift, which she didn't tell anyone about. I'm thinking she made us come that day in the baseball field. We were roaming around in Port Angeles at the time. She must have seen us in her vision that we were in, Port Angeles at the time. Suddenly, James felt that he needed to go to Forks. Suddenly, we were moving fast in to that clearing and saw you guys. My thinking is that Alice already knew nine years ago, that you and Bella were mates; she did it deliberately to have Bella killed by James. Why though? It doesn't make sense. Now my question is. Did any of you feel or have the urge to do something for Alice? Some of you have been with her a long time and know what happened in the beginning." Victoria sheds light on the situation. It got me thinking about my times with Alice. Did Alice do this to have my mate killed by James? Maybe the whole time she had set the trap.

I peer over to look where Pete is sitting and he is concentrating hard about something. He does this when he is talking to Yoda.

"Yeah Aunt V. I remember the times she would make me play Bella Barbie. Suddenly, I felt the need to be in the chair for a makeover." Bella says to her.

"Yeah there were many times, she would get us to do shit and she explains it is her magic. I never got a grip on what the pixie preferred too." Emmett pipes in.

Yeah I thought of something when, Alice would see shares in the stock market, and automatically, Carlisle, gave her, his money for her invest for him. I don't know if, they made a profit or not. She had this way of getting the black card from his account to spend like a crazy woman. There was one time, I felt the need to go shopping in, Paris with her, and I didn't really want to tag along with her." Rose says to us. Man this is starting to make sense.

"I know at times I would feel her emotions and she seemed genuine at the time, and there were many times I had the urge to change my clothes to her standards." I say to Victoria.

"My Yoda just informed me that, Alice is half witch and half vampire. James was her creator too. Her mother is a full blooded witch. Alice's sisters never carried the gene. Her gifts manifested when she was young. It was her father who placed her in the mental institution. He thought she was crazy. Her father was killed by Alice's mother. He was poisoned to death. Alice's also her mother had a gift. She could make you do what she wanted you to do. So, the plot thickens and Alice carried her mother's gift." Pete says to us.

"You know Victoria, what you said makes sense now. I will see you guys tomorrow." I say to her.

"My advice is for all of you to stay under Bella's shield. She is not looking for me and Laurent. She will be looking for the rest of you that know her. James, he said he created others in his past. I never knew Alice was one of them." Victoria says to us and Pete hangs up on the call.

"Jasper, I need to make a call and consult Aro. Maybe he has old journals about witches and knows something about them, being turned into a vampire. There should be some history of sorts in his study. I am going to my office." I say to him and he kisses me.

"You do what you have to do darling. I am going to have to come up with two plans to get Eddie boy, and now Alice too. It is time to take both of them down. I don't like that I have been played by her all these years we were together." I say to them. I am angry that she played us all. We all should be able to hear Bella's conversation with Aro.

**Aro POV**

Stephanie informs me that our Isabella's mission to take down Carlos' clan was a success. She saw in her visions that the, God of War, was at Isabella's side fighting them. She did saw a tall muscular male with them fighting too. I wonder what our Isabella is up too. I do have faith in her and trust her.

My brothers and I feel that it is time our vampire world knows, that we have a queen in our midst, and she is the leader to our new world. Now, I feel it is time. We will send out a letters to all of our allied covens and let our guards know the secret of Isabella Swan.

My phone is ringing, it is our Isabella.

"Isabella what can I do for you?" I asked her.

"Are you ready for this? I will tell you everything father." She says to me and I do love it when she calls me father.

"I am finally, truly mated to Jasper Eugene Whitlock. Alice hid that fact from us and Pete's Yoda revealed it to him. He is so worried about me ever since, I told him my secrets. I went to take down Carlos' clan and Leah opened up her damn mouth and told, Jasper, I always carry my backpack when, I go do the deed. Jasper followed me there to intervene and help me. Emmett McCarty helped take one down. Emmett and Rosalie were with, Carlisle's coven. Let's just say the coven split-up due to Carlisle and Esme's ill-fated treatment to the rest of their family. They favor Edward and Alice the most." Isabella says to me.

"Oh I see Isabella. My congratulations are in order to finding your true mate. Alice is in violation of our laws, withholding that information that you both were mates. She separated you both. I've heard of him though. He is very talented and he is frightening too. Jasper is someone that you wouldn't want to cross. Is there anything else?" I heard a giggle from Isabella.

"Yes there is actually, Emmett and Jasper came up with an idea. The idea is to set -up my kingdom much the way you have done it for centuries. I made Jasper second in command because of his military experience, and he was with, Maria's army, and he is an empath after all. His gift will come in handy for certain tasks. He is a good choice for the role. Pete, Charlotte, and Aunt V are part of my guards. We have Laurent and Emmett too. I thought you would have wanted to know what we did. We are doing this as a family and with some gifted vampires it will come in handy. I found out through, Rosalie that she is my actual, Aunt, by blood. My mother, Renee, her mother is Maria, and she is, Rosalie's baby sister. Jasper, Emmett, and Aunt Rose they live with me." Isabella says to me. I agree with their assessment of gathering up a few for her kingdom in the new world.

"I agree with their assessment, setting up your kingdom much like ours. So, you have two Aunts, this is wonderful my child. Something tells me there is more." I say to her.

"Yes father there is. Apparently, Alice is suing Jasper over some of his assets. They got a divorce eight years ago. Aunt V and Laurent are in Mississippi researching, Alice's time in the, mental institution. She was placed in there for violence and hitting on her sisters, she almost killed one of her sisters. Pete's Yoda revealed to us that, Alice is half witch and half vampire. Her mother is a full-blooded witch. Alice's sisters never carried the gene. Her gifts manifested when she was young. It was her father who placed her in the mental institution. He thought she was crazy. Her father was killed by Alice's mother. He was poisoned to death. Alice's her mother had a gift. She could make you do what she wanted you to do. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie told us that they were under Alice's spell. They didn't have a clue what magic, she used. They felt the urge to do what Alice wanted them to do for her. Pete did reveal that Edward Cullen, within a week is going to make an appearance to me and asking me to take him back. He still thinks I am human. He will get a shock to find out I am a vampire, and he cannot suck my blood. He has an obsession with me. I can handle him and Jasper is capable too. I am not worried about him. I am worried if, Alice can be dangerous. Do you have knowledge about witches? What are complications of a witch being turned into a vampire? Do you have any journals or books in your study that could help us?" Oh dear Lord any witch that is turned into a vampire is disastrous.

"Isabella, I have knowledge of a half vampire and half witch, and he lived in Congo for a short-time and we wiped him out over a thousand years ago. Yes my child they are dangerous like most immortals. There is no doubt in my mind you can take her down. I am going to have to come to you my daughter with the journals and tell you how to do it. I will bring you what you need to do it. I will leave immediately to come to you. I would like to meet make the acquaintance of your new guards, which I've never meet. That is Emmett, and Rosalie, and your mate." I informed her after I hung up our call. I must consult Marcus and Caius about my conversation I've had with our Isabella. I am going to get Gianna to send out the letters informing our allied covens that Isabella Swan is a queen and a leader to the new world. I will hold a meeting with our other guards informing them about Isabella. It is time that everyone knows about her.

In regard, to the Cullen's, they will be punished in time. Isabella will punish them. I will send my letter to Carlisle in two weeks. This gives Isabella time to shock Edward that she is a vampire. He never wanted that for her. The thought makes me laugh when I think about his reactions.


	12. Chapter 12 Chapter Ten Part One

**I like to thank Rachael for being my beta and working on this story. Make note sometimes it is hard to respond to all my reviews. I do work part-time and write my stories and read continue stories on fan fiction that are my favorites. I thank you for all of your reviews. Please check out my other stories. My Dead Heart Beats Again, From Earthquake to Tsunami to Finding Love, Better the Second Time Around and Finding Love in Aftermath of Battle.**

**Sorry there are no titles to chapters. Sometimes it is hard to come up with titles for those.**

**Enjoy your, day followers!**

**Checkout some of the Twilight crossovers with Vampire Dairies and True Blood I've got into reading them and found out that they are pretty good. **

**Chapter Ten Part One**

**Bella POV**

My conversation with Aro is enlightening to say the least. Did I hear him correctly; he is bringing me something to kill her? I do believe I did. Jane and Alec aren't witches. It is simply not true that they are. Everyone presumes they are. But, they were gifted as humans. They didn't use magic, or poisons, or potions like normal witches do. They are one hundred percent vampires too. I know full well that the others were listening in on our conversations. Aro is flying in immediately to me. He wants to meet the others that he hasn't meet before.

I stepped out of my office and went downstairs to see what is going on. Jasper notices me, and he makes it half way to the stairway, and takes my hand, and he kisses me on the stairway. We walked down together.

Peter and Charlotte are still here. Emmett and Aunt Rose are up in their room making their preparations to do a makeover to their room and make it theirs. I told them that they could. This is just as much their house as it is for anyone else.

"So my understanding is that Aro is on his way here with something to kill Alice. I wonder what it could be. Since, she is half vampire and half witch. How hard is it to kill her? This is the first time in history, we have for us to encountered something like this. "Charlotte points out and she is sitting in Pete's lap.

"Hell if I know this is a first for me too. What the fuck? Now we have to get rid of Alice using something special to kill her. I never knew I was married to a witch, and she attacked her sisters and almost killed one of them. I was married to a monster all along. Now, Edward is coming to wreak havoc towards Bella and I, and it is going to get ugly. What is next?" Jasper says to us. I place my hands gently on his face and I look at him.

"Jasper we can handle anything that comes our way. Do you know why? It is because of our love for each other and this family of ours, and love conquers all. There is no doubt in my mind that we can overcome this and win. I have faith that everything will work out in the end. Edward and Alice don't know what they are up against either." I say to him and he looks at me seeing the hope in his eyes.

"You are right Bella we will win conquer their inner demons. We don't back down, we stay and fight, we don't run from our problems. I thank you my mate, for waking me up, it is our love that conquers all." Jasper says to me. Jasper gives me a kiss. My phone is buzzing in my pocket when I receive a text.

I get it out of my jean pocket to read the text.

*Bella*

That group in LA they are on the move.

What Jason has been observing about the bunch?

They are kids and they are skate boarding and surfing in the ocean, and doing it vampire style. Standbys are noticing it in the crowds. Someone said in the crowd, 'man this is extreme sports at an all-time high.' There is a girl, about fourteen at the most, when; she was changed and a male that looks about fifteen when, he was changed. I don't think they are a threat to the community. Jason is trying to find who created them. They went skate boarding on Venice beach and knocked down three innocent standbys. They were hurt and an ambulance had to be called in for them. What do you want us to do?

*Mary*

I let Jasper read the text; there is no need to go through another round with Jasper on this. I text her back while Jasper watches me.

*Mary*

Just keep an eye on them, and follow them. I will leave out tonight in my jet and pick them up. Since, Jason is trying to find their creator; he or she cannot be far away. I will help hunt them down when I arrive. There is a chance they fled and left the kids to fend for themselves. Apparently, whoever created them had no idea what the fuck they were doing when they changed the teenagers. Don't let them out of your sight. I will be on my way once Aro shows -up, and I talk to him. Keep me posted.

*Bella*

Another buzz and Mary responds back.

*Got it Bella will do.*

*Mary*

I passed my phone around let the others read it. Emmett and Aunt Rose came down and read it too.

I got another buzz that I have another message.

*Isabella my child we shall arrive shortly to you our ETA is in thirty minutes.*

*Aro*

"Well, Aro will be here in thirty minutes everyone. You have nothing to fear, he treats everyone like family. The Volturi are friends with the shape-shifters, one time they helped the, Volturi get the Sergio clan. They were attacking tribes throughout America. They were exposing themselves to the local community. They were about to attack the, Quileute's. Jacob called me and he told me, about the vampire scents, he detected in, Seattle. I went immediately to Seattle. I had to call for backup, I called the Volturi. There were twenty five in Sergio's group. They were wanted by me for exposing vampires by and killing inconspicuously. This happened over two years ago. Jacob and the pack helped destroyed them. Who wants to go with me to LA?" I say to them and all of us are waiting for his arrival.

"I will go with you darling and you are right, whoever they are they had no business changing teenagers. So, the pack is friends with the Volturi. What are your plans Bella?" Jasper asks me.

"I know once we meet Mary and Jason. They will lead us to the kids, and we can capture them and bring them home. I'll ask if they know of their creator, if, they cannot remember who changed them. There is a chance that vampire who changed them already fled. I will hunt him or her down to get the answers. I do have the Collin's case that needs to go to trial in Texas in couple weeks too. I will have to stay in my house in Houston. I have a penthouse in New York and one in Seattle. Those places I stay at when I have a case that comes up for trial." I say to them, and Jasper is stunned.

"You have four places Bella. You must be loaded." He says to me. Jasper looks amazed by me.

"You may say I am since, I took over the vampire community, handling their legal affairs, documents, and forgeries. It made me rich enough to build a new house for my dad and momma Sue. I am paying for Leah and Seth's College, and got them new autos. My jet was a gift from the Volturi, they figure I would need one with my job." I say to them. I smell them; it is Aro, Felix, Jane, and Alec near the front door. I get up to go answer the door. There they stand. Felix takes me in his arms and he kisses me. I push him off of me. I hear Jasper growling at Felix, and he is looking feral at Felix.

"You are not to ever touch my mate again. She is mine! Do you understand me boy?" Jasper says to him as he takes me and wraps his arm around my waist.

"I am sorry Isabella, I had no idea you were mated. I wasn't informed, and my apologies to you sir for over stepping my boundaries." Felix says to us. I think for the first time, that I've ever seen Felix is frightened by a vampire; it is usually the other way around. There are others that are afraid of him.

"Yes I am truly mated, Felix this is Jasper Whitlock my mate. Aro it is good to see you father. This is Jasper and his brother Emmett and my Aunt Rose. This is Felix, Jane, and Alec they are a part of the guards." I did the introductions.

"It is a pleasure to meet the, God of War, Jasper. I've seen it through the thoughts of others about you. I am impressed by meeting you. Emmett and Rosalie, it is a pleasure to meet you both. It is good to see you again Peter and Charlotte. Let's get down to business." Aro says to us. I led them the way to the dining table for our meeting.

We all take our seats. Aro has books in his hand and Jane is carrying a case of something.

"What did you bring to me father?" I asked him and he passes me the books.

"These are writing about witches and witch craft. The case our Jane is carrying is a concoction that is written in one of these books, it is the only way to kill Alice. There is the recipe for the concoction written down in page sixty two. We had to use it to kill that half vampire and half witch in the Congo over a thousand years ago. They are not hard to kill, but, killing them by your hands or fire will not do. We tried very hard to depose of him, the vampire way. Let's just say our methods didn't work. That's until; we read from that book you are holding my dear Isabella. This is the way you kill Alice. You have to spray the solution on her body and then light her on fire. There are five spray bottles in that case, if, by chance they breaks you can make more. I even brought the items for you so that you can make the concoction if you need to. Some of you will have to carrying one of the spray bottles with you at all times in case you encounter Alice. We found out the substances for the concoction contains angel dust. Angel dust is the key factor for melting a witch. You see, angel dust is very harmful to a witch; it places them under a spell of death. Let's just say the Egyptians found it for us. Benjamin had to search archives about witches, and he found where to look for the substance, angel dust, that kills witches. The concoction is mixed with angel dust and four other items which we brought. It is not harmful to vampires we tried it on each other with no ill effect. It did nothing to us. The most it caused us is a discoloration on our skin. It takes weeks to come off. I suggest using gloves to avoid that. She must be eliminated from the immortal world. She is considered dangerous. With Isabella with your shield, it is advisable for all of you to stay with her. Alice cannot see any of you, and will not or be able to persuade you to do things for her. You won't be under her magical spell as long as you are with Isabella." Aro informs us. We all look at each other with a stunned expressions written on our faces.

"Well, we must eliminate her then instead of taking her civil trial for the lawsuit. We go after, her and kill her. This will lessen the burden for me going over the case. I will pay a visit to the Cullens in Maine, I happen to know where they reside. I will serve out their punishments for bringing me in to their world without killing me or changing me like they should have." I say to them and my father wants to speak up.

"Isabella, my child, please wait to pay them a visit. My brothers and I have come to realize it is time for the vampire community to know your position as a leader in the new world. We have already informed our guards of your position. I had Gianna send out letters to the whole vampire community except for the Cullens. We are waiting to send out the letter of notification that Isabella Swan is the true leader in the new world to Carlisle. There is a reason for our delay. You told me that Pete's Yoda informed him and your family that Edward would make an appearance within a week. We don't want to raise suspicion with their coven just yet. We will send it out the letter to Carlisle in two weeks. This gives you a considerable amount of time to deal with Edward, since, you want to surprise him with the fact that you are already turned." Aro says to us. Aro is laughing at the end of his sentence. And, my family is laughing too.

"Yes that would raise suspicion to them and tip them off. I will wait to pay them a visit." I say to them.

"This is my understanding, you, Jasper, and Emmett came up with a plan to set Isabella's kingdom much like ours. I commend you both for your wisdom and knowledge to execute this plan. It is done with methodically well." Aro says to them, and Emmett and Jasper are beaming with pride. Their chests are stuck out nice and fine.

"Well, Bella went on that mission I had to follow her once; Emmett hacked into her cell phone. We read her text message from Stephanie. She stated Carlos and his ten minions were holed -up in that house. I thought that was too many for her to take down by herself. Emmett, Rosalie, and I talked in my car on the way to her. Emmett came up with most of the plan and then me; let's just say I worry too much about her after, finding out that we are true mates. I didn't want to lose her." Jasper says to him.

"I surely understand your concerns for our Isabella. She is quite capable of taking on any task. I do believe between the, God of War, and God of damn, you are perfectly matched as true mates. My congratulations are in order for the both of you. I understand from our Isabella you, Rosalie, are related to her through blood." Aro says to us and he is smiling at us.

"Yes your majesty I am. I am happy to have her and a new family too." Aunt Rose says to him, and she is looking at me, and she smiles at me.

"We are all are happy with our new family. Aro you tell Demetri he owes me a game of poker. We need a repeat of the game. I need to win some of my losses from him." Pete says to Aro and he is looking at him. Aro is laughing, and he was involved in the same poker game, and he saw Demetri win the game.

"I surely will Pete, you are such spoil sports. My dears it is time we depart. Our dear Jane and Alec need to stake out a coven in Spain. We shall keep in contact with you my queen. Welcome Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper to the Volturi family. Jasper please take care of our Isabella, she is special to us." Aro takes my hand and places a kiss on it. He shakes Jasper's hand and he holds it for a minute.

"Well, thank you sir. I will take care of Isabella like she does for me." Jasper says to him.

"I've my pride sir and I don't like losing a game, especially poker." Peter says to Aro. Aro just winks at him and he is giggling. Aro thinks it is funny Pete lost the game.

"I read your thoughts to see the horrors you have encountered in the civil war and serving time in Maria's army, and what has transpired in your entire life. I must say, you are a brave one young man. I find you fascinating." Aro and the rest of my family leave the house.

"Well, I've to go meet Mary and Jason. Are you ready Jasper?" I asked him. We get up and I go get my backpack and my overnight bag. Both are already packed, in case I need it, to leave immediately.

"You know what Aro told us. We have to stay under Bella's shield; we all have to go with her. Sissy we need capes too. I think they are cool." Emmett pipes in. He has the cutest pout on his lips.

"I'll order capes for all of you, and especially you brother bear. The capes are made in Italy by a Volturi designer they use. Let's go everyone. I am flying the plane." I say to them and everyone is scrambling to gather up their shit.


	13. Chapter 13 CHAPTER ELEVEN

**I like to thank ****Rachael my beta you are a life line to me. ****Make note sometimes it hard for me to respond to all reviews. I do work part-time and write my stories and read continue stories on fan fiction that are my favorites. I thank you for all of your reviews. Please check out my other stories. My Dead Heart Beats Again, From Earthquake to Tsunami to Finding Love, Better the Second Time Around and Finding Love in Aftermath of Battle.**

**Sorry there are no titles to chapters. Sometimes it is hard to come up with titles for those.**

**Enjoy your, day followers!**

**Make note: I WILL BE CONTINUEING WRITING ON ALL OF MY UNFINISHED WORK WITHIN TWO TO THREE WEEKS. I AM SLOWLY COMING OUT OF THE FUNK FROM THE EMOTIONAL DRAIN FROM LOSING A SISTER TO BONE CANCER AND MY MOTHER'S CANCER. I WILL NOT ABANDON ANY OF MY STORIES. I DO KNOW WHAT THEY ARE ABOUT FROM BEGANNING,MIDDLE AND END OF THE STORY AND I SEE ALL MY PLOTS TO THE STORIES IN MY HEAD. LOTS OF LOVE TO YOU AND THANKS FOR YOUR THOUGHTS AND PRAYERS.**

**Chapter Elven Part Two**

**Jasper POV**

Bella is flying the plane and I am sitting in the cock pit with her. I've to hand it to her, she is an excellent pilot. She catches me looking at her. Bella winks at me. She is so cute when she winks at me.

"Our ETA is in forty minutes, Jasper, to LA. " She informs me. Once we get there we follow Bella's lead in this. I see the airport on the horizon and she lets the gears and tires down, and I feel it. I am a pilot and I know what she is doing. She descends lower in altitude and quickly lands the plane down on the tarmac smoothly. She steers the plane to the terminal. There is a remote control over her head and she pushes the button and the hanger doors open up. She glides the plane in to the hanger and she makes a complete stop.

I hear Emmett, who is getting the door opened.

"Bella you are an excellent pilot. Whose hanger is this?" I ask her and she is looking at me.

"I own hangers all over the USA Jasper. I need them for my job." Bella says to me and she gives me a kiss. I want so bad to take her right here in the cockpit, but we don't have time.

"Okay sis, where is Mary and Jason?" Pete asks me. Bella is getting on her cape and the Volturi crest is on it. Emmett looks at her, he is pouting, and he wants a cape too.

"Mary's last text said that they were hunting animals near the Observatory. That they were leaving there, and Jason is following them to an abandoned house nearby in the woods, against St. Gabriela Mountains." Bella says to us and I look at the corner of the hanger, there are two autos parked. She takes two sets of keys out of her bag. She gives one to Pete and she takes the remote to open up the doors, and we hopped in. She drives down to the highway near the Observatory.

"So, let me guess, you have autos available at your hangers when you need them?" I say to her and she looks at me and winks.

"You guessed it right Jasper." She says to me and she continues the drive. She rolls down the window and sniffs the air. I can tell we are getting close. We all can smell vampire scents in the air. Bella is resourceful, and has many things at her deposal for doing her job.

I see Mary Slocum-Harrison; she is running alongside the car. Bella looks at her and she giggles. Bella stops the car and she gets out.

"There is the house; it is up that hill Bella. There are three of them in the coven. Jason is keeping an eye on them. There is one girl who looks like a punk rocker, and she has short red spikey hair and a piercing in her nose. It looks like she sprayed a small tip portion of her hair purple too. She looks to be about seventeen when she was turned. I told you about the girl who was changed at fourteen; she has red straight hair to her waist. Then there is the boy who was changed at fifteen, he has blond hair." Mary says to her, and we follow Bella and Mary to where the house is.

Bella takes the lead and all of us that are with her follow behind her. Bella goes up to the house and motions for us to stay back. She knocks at the door while we wait for someone to answer. The girl who looks like a punk rocker answers it. She is scared and I feel her fear. Bella calmly lays her hand on the girl's hand and she looks into her eyes.

"I am not here to scare you nor did I come here to harm you. I want to help you and your coven. May I come in?" Bella asks the girl and the girl nods her head, yes. Bella goes in calmly and the girl shuts the door. Something tells me these kids are harmless.

We all listen in to what she is saying.

"Do you mind if my family comes in? They won't harm any of you. I promise." Bella says to her.

"Yes they can." She responds back and a guy opens up the door for us to come in. We all come in slowly and calmly, the house appears to be a mess, there is no furniture, and their clothes have price tags on them. Something tells me they shop-lifted clothing and had no money.

"Who are you?" The girl with the piercing in her nose asked.

"I am Isabella Swan, and I am a leader of the new world, I am with Volturi. We are the government for the vampire world. This is my family who is with me. This is Jasper, my mate, and my Aunt Rose and her mate, Emmett; he is like a brother to me. This is Peter, my brother and his mate, Charlotte, my sister. This is Mary and Jason Harrison, my friends. What are your names?" Bella asks her and the three kids are looking at her.

"My name is Ashley Trevor. This is my brother, Brandon Trevor; he is the middle child, and my baby sister, Kayla Trevor." Ashley says to us.

"What is your story? Do you remember the vampire who changed the three of you?" Bella asks them.

Bella calmly approaches Ashley, and puts her arms around her. She is handling her like a mother would a child.

"Well, my parents, my brother, my sister, and I, were vacationing here during our spring break. We are from Waco, Texas. My dad tried to swerve to not hit a drunk pedestrian, and his auto went over a cliff near Malibu beach. Our car turned over several times before it finally stopped at the edge of a boulder. My parents were killed instantly. Meanwhile, we saw an angel came to our auto and he took a look at us. He told us we were going to be fine. My sister, brother, and I were bleeding and hurt badly. He brought us here and then he bit us. We all felt more pain then a fire spread through our veins. We woke up three days later. He told us what we are, vampires." Ashley informs us and her story is downright tragic. Rose goes over to Ashley too, where Bella has her arms around her.

"He helped us for a few months to get accustomed to our new life. He gave us an option to go after humans to feed off of, or animals. We all picked animals as our source of food. He told us that vampires live off of blood. He left us a month ago, and gave us some money to live off of. Our clothes we purchased with the money he gave us. He went out to buy skating shoes and surf boards for us. We ran out of money." Brandon says to us. Why that mother fucker, leaving his three creations to fend for themselves?

"Do you know who changed you?" I asked them.

"His name is Randall; and he said that he was going north for a while to see an old friend Mary. We haven't heard from him. He gave us cell phones to use, but he left no number for us to call him." Kayla informs us. Mary looks like she is about to blow a fuse. We know Randall, all of us do.

"Bella I am going to hunt down Randall. I am going to give him a piece of my mind. And that is not all he has coming to him. There is a possibility that he will lose some limbs too. Let me handle him. I've known him the longest, we traveled together. He is a total moron to leave newborns unattended to." Mary says to her, she and Jason leave in a hurry.

"Keep me posted Mary." Bella says to her. There is no doubt in my mind that Mary heard her with our vampire hearing.

"Hey sis, these kids are suffering PDS from their ordeal, losing their parents and from the transformation. I can work with them on this. I see a parental bond developing with you sis, Jasper, and Rosalie. I can see they are forming one with you three. It is much stronger with you sis." Charlotte says to Bella.

"Okay kids, how would you like to live with me?" Bella asks them. I nod my head, _yes_, to Bella.

"Yes we would love too. Most of our family lives in Texas, and we cannot go home. Randall told us we would never be able to return there." Ashley states to us.

"You guys, we are going to have to build a new wing to house for them. I can do it all in a couple of days. We have to set up their rooms too." Emmett pipes in.

"We will all help get it done Emmett. My Yoda informs me that daddy Charlie is going to surprise you with a visit in five days. Yoda tells me that the kids are no threat to daddy Charlie or momma Sue. So, act surprised when you see him sis. Edward is delaying his trip until two weeks from today. Yoda told me that he will make an appearance in Aspen the day before Carlisle receives notification from Aro." Peter informs us. Now I will have to deal with Charlie, and the fact that I am mated to his daughter.

"I've got it bro, I'll act surprised. We are ready for Edward too. Let's round up what belongs to you kids, we will leave here, and fly to Aspen. I want you kids to be home schooled too. It is important that you keep up with your education. We will go over the rules for the vampire world with you." Bella says to them, and she is acting like a mother hen already.

"I agree with Bella about the kid's education. I have a teaching degree, and I will help you too." I say to them. Rose and Bella get all their clothing in shopping bags and we leave, abandoning the house.

"Jasper can you fly the plane? I need to talk to kids about the rules." Bella asks me as she is driving back to her hanger.

"Sure darling I will be your pilot. I love you, and you are a special lady with a heart of gold." I say to her, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too babe and I cannot wait for what I've in store for you later." Bella says to me and I know she is talking about sex. Brandon is laughing at us. That is typical for teenagers.

We arrived home several hours later. The kids are staying at Pete and Charlotte's until we get their rooms built for them. Meanwhile, Charlotte is going to work with the kids and their tragic ordeal. Bella talked with them on the flight here and she went over the vampire rules and laws. She spoke about her life with them. Bella told her stories about being with the Volturi. Who would have thought, I would become a dad figure to all these kids?

I remember how hard it was for me when Maria changed me. She didn't care for me and if only I had someone like Bella back then, my life would have turned out differently. I wouldn't have to be in Maria's army and all the killing that I've done in my past life. It would have never happened if, someone rescued me out of the pits of hell. We all intend to help these kids to have a better life, and stop them from experiencing the horrors I faced being alone.

Emmett came up with an idea of building a cottage in back for them. This way we can keep a close eye on them. Bella is all for the idea. Emmett is going to build a living room and study area with three bedrooms and three baths for them. He is going to extend a long hallway that leads to an entertainment room for them to be able to come and go freely to their cottage. We talked and talked about the mated couples in the house. It would make them feel uncomfortable around us, specifically at the times that we are having sex.

Emmett is leaving in a few days for Gatlinburg to gather their belongings and autos. Rose will start to work tomorrow for Pete at his auto shop. She is excited to be working, and about the kids too.

We told the kids we are going to make new identities for them and change their last name. Bella brought up a key fact that since they have families in Texas that could be looking for them; we are going to have to fake their deaths. She is right about that. Pete is going to devise the plan and come up with three bodies in the morgue that are unidentified around their age and similar to their looks. He is going to stage their deaths.

Victoria and Laurent made it home. We introduce them to the new members of our family. Victoria told us she will help with the kids too. We filled them in on what transpired with Aro's visit. I told them about what Aro said, about killing her. They agree with killing her. Victoria researched the kid's parents and she found out that the kids' uncle already claimed their parent's bodies. There is an aunt of the kids that is searching for them, and their aunt put out a missing person's report for them.

We asked Ashley and Kayla where there red hair came from. They told us it was their mother's color of her hair, and Brandon has his father color of hair.

Bella comes out of bathroom, and she is wearing a red lacy teddy with a thong underneath it, and a garter belt and high heels. So this is what she had in store for me later. I can't wait to claim her again. I rush to her at vampire speed to the other side of our bedroom. I kiss her passionately and hold her close to me. I pick her up bridal style and lay her on our bed. My plans are to ravish her over and over again and make love to her.


End file.
